


【西伊】狼人杀

by MoAhx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAhx/pseuds/MoAhx
Summary: 西伊打打架秀秀恩爱顺便玩个游戏最后把幕后BOSS杀掉的故事





	【西伊】狼人杀

## 0：游戏开始

伊路米听到了一些声音，他闪身到门口，沉默的等待把来人一击致命。门把手开始顺时针旋转，伊路米伸出手，突然停在了半空中，念针没有出现。  
  
门已经开了，还伴随着熟悉的声音，“哟，伊路，你也在呀。”

  
伊路米双腿紧绷的肌肉瞬间放松，但手还维持着僵硬的姿势，愣愣的看着空荡荡的手掌。

  
“嗯，你也发现了呢。”西索毫不客气的越过伊路米，坐到他刚起来有些杂乱的床上，玩着他难得放下来的头发。

  
伊路米眨眼间把变成利器的手横在西索脖子边，“西索，解释。如果这又是你的一个恶作剧的话，我会杀了你。”

  
西索嘴边的笑容消失，金色的瞳孔和伊路米一样闪烁着怒气，“如你所见，我也不知道怎么回事。”他抓住伊路米的手腕，微微用力，在发出“咔咔”声后，伊路米的手变回正常。

  
他们静静的对视，伊路米在思考西索话语的可信度，西索同样在研究伊路米的反应。

  
伊路米是真的不知情吗？如果说西索有什么自己都意识不到的弱点，还被别人利用的话，他只会怀疑伊路米。因为伊路米可能会把他的情报高价出售，然后想办法从自己这里再坑一笔。

他们真的太熟悉彼此了。西索知道伊路米身上的哪些地方能让他舒服的像黑天鹅一样曲起脖颈，伊路米也知道做出哪些姿态能作为引爆的导火索；西索知道如何让伊路米颤抖到只能发出断碎的声音，伊路米同样知道怎样的触碰能让他瞬间缴械投降；西索知道伊路米在真正的睡梦中乖巧的像只猫，伊路米当然也知道西索把他当抱枕时睡得最沉。

西索拉着伊路米的手腕慢慢把他往前带，直到伊路米的影子完全把自己笼罩。

他们突然开始接吻。像以前的很多次一样，血腥味是两人的催化剂，西索带着伊路米的胳膊缠绕上他的脖子，把他的腰往下扣，让两人的身体紧紧贴合。

喘息声和液体交换的啧啧声占据了整个房间，他们的眼神也像唇舌一样不甘示弱的打架，怒火正旺，火星窜到小腹化成欲火继续焚烧。

门外逐渐开始有了走路的声音，伊路米皱皱眉，主动让开，染着血色的津液被他舔进嘴里，侧耳仔细的听着。

“算了。”伊路米从西索身上下来，两人的裤裆都鼓出夸张的弧度，“先弄明白这里什么情况吧。”

西索没有反驳，只是继续用燃着火的眼睛盯着伊路米，他现在确信伊路米像自己一样一头雾水，只是依旧想继续刚才未完的事情。

“那么，在来到这里之前西索在做什么？我认为我应该在家睡觉，因为我很少会完全熟睡。能趁我不注意把我带到这里，在一切迷药无效、没有外伤的情况下，我只能想到是我在揍敌客宅睡觉。但是，我不认为有人能破开揍敌客家的防护。”

“所以你怀疑我呢。”西索把伊路米的发丝缠绕在指尖上，凑过去闻了闻，“我也不知道我之前在做什么，总归是在哪里找乐子吧。不过伊路不认为我们的记忆可能被人做了手脚吗？”

“这就是我接下来要说的第二个推论了。”伊路米认真的看着西索，“如果这个假设成立，那么我们一起被带到这里就只能证明，我们之前也在一起。但是我们却没有在一起的这段记忆。”

“啊，在一起这个说法我真喜欢。”西索勾了勾嘴角，没有气的存在，伊路米看起来比平时更冷，他的气总是能及时暴露主人的情绪，直白的可爱。当然，现在揭穿他的是他未平复的喘息和潮红的面色。哦，还有腿间的凸起。

“别看了，在没搞清状况前我不会同意的。”伊路米双腿交叠，挡住西索的仿若实质的视线。

“真无情呢，你明明自己也很想要。”西索站起来向门口走去，“去看看别人吧。”

伊路米眯起眼睛，“我以为你什么都不知道。”

“嗯哼，确实呢，不过我醒的比你早，知道的还是比你多一些的。还有，别告诉我你没听见有人走路的声音。”

伊路米不置可否，整理了一下被西索揉乱的衣服跟在他身后出门。

伊路米回身仔细的把房间门关好，抬头发现上面有个“7”的门牌号，左侧是“4”，再看正对面是“1”，旁边是“12”。

房间右边是一个带着镂空扶手的旋转楼梯，中心的顶上有一个巨大的水晶吊灯，和走廊中的壁灯一样用的是模仿蜡烛外形的灯泡，灯罩上雕刻着像波浪一样的花纹，投映在墙上让人有种淹没在海里的窒息感。

走廊和楼梯的地上都铺着和房间中一样的深褐色的地毯，西索的高跟鞋踩在上面都发不出一点声音，那刚才的走路声是什么？

西索和伊路米走到楼梯口，刚好遇到两个女性从上面走下来。她们穿着相似的白色上衣，都脚步虚浮，脸色苍白，互相抓着对方的臂弯像是抱着救命稻草。在看到西索和伊路米后又不约而同露出了更加惊恐的眼神，飞快的跑下楼，生怕再多停留一秒。

“啊，你吓跑她们了。还想问问她们知道什么呢。”伊路米注意到西索眯着眼睛，嘴边的弧度一如既往，但明显是因为气到极致。他拍拍西索的肩膀让他收敛杀气。

伊路米看了看女性出现的三层，看起来也有四个房间，只是看不清房间号码。吊灯正对着的一层是一片空地，地毯是红色的，远看像一片血海，翻起的软毛刚好是海上的波光粼粼。

“哇哦，难得伊路你不想大开杀戒呢。那我们也下去看看？”西索的手指敲着红木扶手，在上面留下了指甲痕。

伊路米懂西索的想法，这种被当成玩具的感觉着实不好（多数时候他们才是主导者），如果不是他在揍敌客的训练中遇到过类似试验，可能也会见到活物就想毁灭吧。伊路米又拍了拍西索的后背表示安慰，结果被一把拉过踉跄着下了楼梯。他怀疑再来这么一下，不仅手腕会断，肩膀还会脱臼。现在他的手腕已经被西索捏紫了。

一层比二层大很多。走过五个挂着“3”，“5”，“9”，“10”，“13”的房间后，还有一个更为宽阔的大厅，勉强能赶上揍敌客加的餐厅。正中间是圆形的桌子，周围有14把椅子，每把椅子对应的正前方都放着一个号码牌。四面的墙上有四个时钟，显示着7:30。

除了他们刚才来的方向链接着走廊，大厅还有另外两个通向其他地方的门。西索和伊路米分头查看了一下，一扇通向厨房，还有个上了锁的门大概通向外面。

大厅内还有9个人。除了刚才见过的两个白衣女性——她们正挤在一个角落抱成一团像在取暖，伊路米却觉得这里很热——还有五个男性和另外两个女性，没有任何两个人的距离小于五米。其中一个人正向西索和伊路米走来，西索抱着臂，如果他们还能用念的话，他现在的气估计能直接掀翻大厅中央的那张大理石桌子。

“你们是谁？你们也是一醒来就在这里了吗？你们知道我们为什么被困在这里吗？”这人浓眉大眼的，一脸正气，语调带着自负，是西索最讨厌的那类人之一。

“我是伊路米。很遗憾，我们也不清楚这里的情况。请问还有别人有相同的状况吗？”

那人示意房间中的其他人，“我们全都是这样的。以为你们可能知道点什么。”他若有所指的看向西索——确实看起来就不像好人，还有稍微细心点就能体会到的杀意。

他又继续说，“但是你们互相认识，不是吗？”

“她们也认识。”伊路米向两个白衣姑娘点点头，“所以你不认识这里的任何一人？”

“很显然，我怎么可能认识他们？真是搞不懂为什么会莫名其妙出现在这里。我刚才还在赌场里，正赢的爽呢！”他往地上啐了口唾沫，“肯定是哪个混蛋看我不爽，暗算我！”

伊路米把头转向在场的其他人，和他对上视线的人都瞬间转走，每个人的表情都很凝重，看来眼前这个暴躁男没有说谎。

“如果你不介意，我想看看有没有什么出去的方法。”

“切，不用看了。没有的。那扇门，锁着的那个，看到没，我在上面打了十拳，连个坑都没留下！别想了，根本出不去！你看这里连窗子都没有！哦，房间里有，但估计你也注意到了，那个窗子根本没有把手，当然砸也砸不碎。”

西索见伊路米看过来微微点头，窗子确实打不开，他也试过，所以才异常的想无差别杀人，偶尔也需要发泄一下嘛，尤其在伊路刚刚拒绝了他的求欢的情况下。门虽然肯定和窗户一样打不开，但西索觉得伊路米说的应该不是这种寻常途径，可能是屋顶，或者地板。

可惜他们没来得及付出实践，就被另外三个人的到来打破了。其中一人脸上带着和西索如出一辙的微笑，不同的是他是真的看起来很开心，或者说很兴奋，西索的笑是代表他想扭断每个人的脖子，而他大概想和每个人跳支舞。他旁边的人和他形成了鲜明对比，他大概是这间屋子里脸色最黑的人了，紧紧的抿着嘴唇，简直是个债主。最后一个进来的是个柔弱的女性，风一吹就能倒的身材，完了，又是西索最讨厌的那类人。

伊路米深吸一口气，决定今晚还是应该做些别的转移西索的注意力比较好，尤其是让他把注意力从这个女的身上转走，不然最后的线索都要被西索毁掉了。

西索仿佛感应到伊路米的想法，凑近他耳边吹了口气，“那个女的很怪。”伊路米不易察觉的笑笑，他多虑了呢，结果就听西索继续，“但伊路你说我要不要做掉她？”

“请各位玩家按号码牌入座。游戏规则将在一分钟后开始宣布。届时没有入座的玩家将被清除，倒计时开始。60，59，……”

“什么游戏？被清除？什么是被清除？”

如湖水般平静的大厅随着机械音被迫翻起暗潮，所有不认识的人都开始和最近的人交谈，丧失冷静的只有刚刚进来的那个柔弱女性。她发疯似的直接坐在了离她最近的14号椅子上，双手捂着脸，肩膀颤抖，似乎在哭。

“48，47，46，……”

倒数还在进行，绷紧了现场的气氛，西索又恢复一脸严肃，声音从四面八方传来，无法锁定，到时限后会发生的“清除”只能让人联想到死亡，房间内看不出有机关的样子，伊路米和他在刚才检查门的时候都顺便看了，也就是说这个正在广播的人或物有着掌管这个空间的能力。

念能力？游戏？还有刚才表现奇怪的女人……西索看向伊路米，发现对方刚好把头转过来，瞬间达成共识，他走向了1号位，伊路米坐在7号椅子上。

有了三个人带头，其他人再怎么不情愿也决定先静观其变，一一入座。

“检测到14名玩家。狼人杀游戏现在开始。”

在机械音持续宣读规则的时候，伊路米也在打量着在座的所有人。1号是西索，他的双手撑着下巴冲他笑，无视。2号是一个长相普通的男性，属于放在人群中找不出来的那种，笑容却很舒服，会让人忍不住亲近，大概就是跟西索相反的角色吧。3号有一头耀眼的金发，除了西索的红发外就他最显眼了，还有一双为少女痴迷的碧绿色下垂眼，他显然对自己的样貌也很有自信，从进门起就昂首挺胸的，看起来还像在特意炫耀脖子上挂着的一串伊路米看不上眼的金链。4号给伊路米的感觉最为诡异，眼窝深陷，一副长期吸毒营养不良的样子，他的眼神同样黯淡无光，也是纯黑的颜色，但和伊路米清澈的黑宝石不同，他的眼睛像被滴了满池黑墨的水塘，是污浊的颜色。5号是个正在吃着泡泡糖的女生，眼睛滴溜的转，一看就不是什么老实的。伊路米身边的6号和8号就是刚才一起从三层下来的两人，她们看着就像双胞胎。9号一直拉着脸色，如果说谁和这里的所有人都有关系的话，那肯定会猜是他，看起来就像是所有人都欠他钱。10号的表情最丰富，经常不知道想到什么就做出夸张的动作，怕是个多动症。11号是在场最冷静正常的女性，她平静的靠在椅背上，翘着二郎腿，和伊路米一样在观察所有人，和他的眼神对上的时候还礼貌的点点头。12号是个小个子男性，贼眉鼠眼的，穿的也最邋遢，连那个4号看起来都比他干净一点。13号就是刚才来搭话的目中无人男，14号……伊路米决定亲自试探一下再说。

“狼人杀游戏基础规则如下。该游戏分为两大阵营，好人阵营和狼人阵营。四位狼人于每晚午夜12点到2点行动，可以杀死在座的一人。白天8点到12点，所有玩家在大厅集合，按号码牌入座，进行发言投票环节，最终的投票结果将决定被清除的人选，弃票者将被惩罚。好人阵营有四位神民和五位平民，神民可于每晚10点到12点发动各自的技能，平民无特殊权利。身份信息等详细规则请见即将发放的身份牌。”

西索、伊路米、2号和9号同时皱起眉，都看向坐在14号座位上的女人，她还把脸埋在手中，伊路米突然发现他记不起这个女人的长相，明明刚才她是从走廊进入大厅的，肯定看到过。

“接下来8点整，各位的身份牌将出现在各自的房间内。房间会于每晚10点到12点上锁，各位玩家可以用自己的号码牌打开自己房间的门，试图破坏房间门进入别人房间的人会受到惩罚。

上锁期间，房门可以从内部打开。12点整，所有房间门开启，无法自主上锁。祝您游戏愉快。”

随着机械音的消失，安静再次填满了整个大厅。伊路米看了一眼随处可见的时钟，难怪，在他自己的房间里床头柜上、墙壁上、门口全都有，出了房间到现在，二层走廊有四个，分别在每个房门旁，楼梯间有三个，在两个拐角处和一层的楼梯口，大厅有四个，每个墙壁都有。

紧接着，四面八方突然发出类似教堂的钟鸣声，响了8次。

8点了。

没有人动。最开始跟西索和伊路米搭话的男人，现在坐在13号的位子上，忍不住又开始爆粗口，“靠！老子不玩了！什么鬼游戏？凭什么听你的！有本事你出来啊，看老子不打死你！”

“嘀——13号玩家主动放弃游戏，身份牌销毁，现在进行清除。3，2，1——”

“嘭！”

13号的身体在所有人面前像皮球一样膨胀，最终炸开。嗯，伊路米摸着下巴，就像拒绝了亚路嘉的4次“强求”后会发生的事情一样，如果这是一个和“那东西”差不多的能力，那可真要小心了。

血溅到他身边的12号和14号身上，14号发出一声惨叫，12号瞪着眼睛来不及反应，13号的号码牌被血液浸染成红色，椅子从正下方刚出现的洞中掉落。头顶上的吊灯灭了一角。伊路米

这才意识到头顶的灯总共有13个灯泡，看来每有一人出局，都会有一盏灯随之熄灭。

那14号呢？

14号除了刚才的一声尖叫，没有任何反应。她的手背上沾满了血，就连身为男性的12号都颤抖着胡乱在衣服上擦拭，她却保持着不露脸的姿势继续抽泣。

“现、现在怎么办？”8号强作镇定，她是刚才楼梯上遇到的女孩之一，她的好朋友6号正满脸泪痕。

“还能怎么办，回房间查看身份牌啊。狼人杀我玩过，你们可要小心点，万一和我在对立阵营可就惨了。”10号胸有成竹的起身。

“喂！你就这样接受了一个人在你眼前被杀死吗？！”6号尖声叫道。

11号同为女性，看不出半点不适，嗤笑着纠正，“准确的说，是被炸成肉泥。不接受还能怎么办，你想成为下一个变成空气的人吗？我劝你还是算了，等这里的血腥气散散再死吧，不然我真的要吐了。”

6号目瞪口呆的看着10号和11号前后离开大厅，紧接着是一直板着脸的9号，感觉别人欠他的钱更多了。

西索和伊路米都没动，看来他们又想到一起去了，等人走光再检查一遍房子。

“哈哈，我也觉得既然都被迫开始玩了，那就任命吧。”2号在沉默了许久后打岔，“你们继续考虑着，我先走了，我先走了。”点头哈腰的模样让人不禁想到餐厅被老板训斥的服务员。  
4号也一声不吭的离开了，走之前还特意看了西索一眼，露出一个诡异的笑容。

圆桌边只剩下3号、5号、6号、8号、12号、14号还有1号西索和7号伊路米了。

6号在刚才11号说完话之后就石化在座位上，8号想要安慰她的朋友，半拖半拽的把她搂着一起上楼，还小声的说着安慰的话。

3号看着她们离开的方向露出担忧，他迟疑了一下，走到5号和14号身边询问要不要一起走，14号答应了，5号怀疑的看着3号伸出的手，直接无视。想当骑士被拒绝了，3号脸色也不是很好看，暗暗瞪了5号一眼。

西索死死的盯着14号的背影，没机会了。3号肯定发现了他和伊路米的目光才会这么做，估计以为他们会对她不利吧。愚蠢。

最后一个12号跟着西索和伊路米坐在原地，他已经擦完了皮肤上的血，但衣服已经不能要了，“你们不走吗？”

“我建议你回去换一件衣服，并及时清洗。这里的温度非常适合细菌滋生，一天之内就会有蛆虫的卵留在你衣服的纤维里。假设我们这次游戏需要玩四天以上，那么到那时，很有可能在场的所有人都因此感染疾病。当然，如果你确定今晚会死的话就当我没说。”

12号连滚带爬的上了二层，“砰”的把自己关进房间。

“你这样吓人家好吗？”西索慢悠悠的起身。

“我说的是事实。”伊路米说，西索夸张的挑眉，“好吧，严重了一点。”

“你对14号什么想法？”西索站在14号的椅子上俯瞰整个大厅。

“嗯……大概是个NPC吧。”伊路米走向被锁的门，试了试还是打不开，他又开始研究挂在墙上的表，“啊，每个表都有报时功能。”他在背面发现了一个话筒。

“哦？所以刚才的声音有可能是从钟表发出来的？”

“说话声肯定不是。”伊路米摇头，“西索也是这么认为的吧。念能力。”

“确实呢。”西索点脚跳到桌子上，手指抚摸着熄灭了一盏的吊灯，“东西造的很细致。你的敌人有类似的能力者吗？”

“我没印象，如果有的话，我肯定记得。”伊路米走到厨房，有个冰箱。“这里有12个人份5天的食物。分开包装好的。”

“12人？还有一个外人？”西索站到伊路米身边，把下巴放到了他的肩膀上蹭蹭他的脖子，“估计是刚才死的那个13号吧。”

“我也这么想。”伊路米关上冰箱，“他从一开始就起到了连接所有玩家以及推动游戏进程的作用。那个死亡估计只是杀鸡儆猴。”

“效果超群呢。”西索想到刚才那些人的反应，闷声笑了起来，胸腔震得伊路米发麻，“哇，你的手腕肿了。”

“你以为是因为谁？”伊路米拍开西索的头，“我要回房间看身份卡了。”

“伊路，有没有兴趣玩点更有趣的？”西索看起来已经完全接受了这个发展。

他开始认真玩游戏了。

## 1：第一夜

平民。

所有人公认的无功能牌。伊路米没什么特别的想法，平民反而能让他更理智更全面的分析。他转手把它撕碎，分散在房间的各个角落。

不知道西索是什么身份。伊路米拆开另一个信封里的游戏规则。

狼人游戏身份牌规则：  
狼人：每晚每个狼人的房间会出现一把十字弓，每张弓每晚只能发射一次。箭进入人体不会立刻死亡，但如果到2点狼人场合结束，没有女巫使用解药，则该玩家身亡。  
神民包括：预言家、女巫、猎人、丘比特。  
预言家：可在每晚10-12点锁门期间，在房间中检验一个玩家的身份，好人或者坏人。  
女巫：有一次解救被狼人射伤的玩家的机会（对自己无效）和一次一击毙命的机会。  
猎人：猎人死后可以选择一名玩家，该玩家会和猎人同时死亡。  
丘比特：第一晚的10-12点锁门期间，可选择两位玩家结成情侣。此时丘比特与情侣形成第三方阵营。情侣中一人死亡，则另一人随之殉情。  
第三方阵营：如果情侣均属好人方，丘比特算作神民，好人方获胜则情侣获胜；如果情侣均属狼人方，丘比特仍属于好人方神民，但狼人方获胜则情侣获胜；如果情侣来自不同阵营，则第三方阵营规则开启，情侣与丘比特击杀场上所有其他玩家，第三方阵营获胜。

“看完了？”西索似乎把伊路米的房间当成了自己的，再次不敲门就走了进来，熟门熟路的坐上床歪头看着还在仔细读规则的伊路米。

“看完了。”伊路米抬头，“证实了我们的想法。”

“嗯哼，念武器和除念。”

西索起身环在伊路米腰间，把脸埋在令他痴迷的黑发中，深呼吸，属于伊路米的气味灌进胸腔，他才稍微平静一些，现在还不能杀人，但可以做些别的。

伊路米侧头主动迎上西索微微开启的嘴，把舌头送进去然后遭到了狂风骤雨般的吮吸啃咬。

和西索一样，伊路米也憋着一股气。被人无缘无故送进这个疑似念制造的空间，被迫进行生死攸关的诡异游戏，这个能力者或许就在不远处的什么地方观察着他们这些实验品的反应，然后嘲笑、讽刺、鄙夷又同时享受、欣赏、期待的看着人类的自相残杀。他们会被这个人恶趣味的当成物品戏耍，挖掘出被光鲜外表包裹的肮脏灵魂，这个念空间会瞬间充斥着腐臭败坏的气味，最终被那些可笑的、丑陋的欲望撑破。

他们需要发泄。堆积的怒火控制着他们的动作。伊路米不知他们从书桌到地上翻滚了多少次才到了床上，陷进柔软的被褥中才知道身上被刚才不知轻重的推挤压出了青紫。他报复的手段就是把西索的唇舌咬出血，然后在其后背用尖指甲留下划痕。

在西索进入的时候，两人都停下了其他的动作凝视着彼此，西索挂着坏笑动了动，“伊路是什么身份呀？”

伊路米喘了两声，“别想套话，快点动。10点游戏就开始了。”

“哼，真煞风景。现在提什么游戏呀。”西索恶狠狠的对准伊路米穴道中的凸起开始了一轮攻击。

“没准我们是情侣呢。”西索即将在伊路米体内释放时压低声音在他耳边说。

 

 

10下钟声响起，房间上锁，游戏开始。

伊路米身为平民，这段时间无聊的可以，他收拾完刚才被弄得一片狼藉的房间，打开书桌上的每张抽屉查看，终于在最底下的那个里面发现了一张照片。  
照片的边缘泛黄，初步猜测应该有10年，照片里有一个小男孩被一个大人提着领子教训，都模糊得看不清脸，但背景是似曾相识的楼梯，是在这个房子里拍的。  
在这个被创造出来的世界出现这种有历史性和纪念意义的物品，只有一个解释，这张照片和念能力者有关。伊路米觉得应该是这个人重要的记忆，并且在其他12个房间，应该有类似的照片。

是不是拿到了所有的照片，就可以找到离开这里的线索？伊路米脑中闪过这个念头。啊，不过那样就太辜负这个主人的策划了，这么有趣的能力，陪他玩玩也不错。伊路米把照片放进了衣服兜里，还是不要让别人找到比较好。他好像越来越像西索了。

10:30的时候，伊路米突然收到了一个提示音。

“7号玩家您好。丘比特把您和1号玩家结成了情侣。现在将开启1号和7号的房间门，请自行安排。房间门将于11点整关闭，请注意时间。”

伊路米现在怀疑西索是丘比特。他刚说完没准是情侣，就真的成了情侣。某种意义上，伊路米觉得他不自然的心跳非常碍事，但又无法控制。房间门已经被自动打开，他应该调整好自己，不然西索肯定会看出他的不自在。

“哎呀，还真是情侣呀。”

西索果然下一秒就推门而入，只在腰间围了条浴巾。他走上前在伊路米鼻尖印上一个吻。西索头发上的水珠滴在脸上，伊路米觉得有些痒，皱了皱鼻子。

“说正事。”伊路米把自己的毛巾丢到西索身上，让他擦头发。

“情侣的正事不就是谈恋爱吗？”西索从善如流，却嘴不饶人。

伊路米选择无视，“首先，最重要的，我们的身份决定我们的阵营。所以你是什么身份的？”

“嗯？伊路猜猜看？”

在紧急时刻跟西索交谈果然费心费力，伊路米二话不说就直接出门，到西索的房间里，果然看到桌上光明正大的摆着一架十字弓。

“……好的。接下来分析局势。”伊路米拿着弓回到自己房间，西索露出失望的表情，但还在慢吞吞的擦头发。

伊路米一边端详一边继续，“我是平民。总的来说这个局面很不乐观。我们需要找出丘比特，和他联手，杀掉其余所有玩家。”

“杀掉丘比特也行呀。”

“主要是我们在看完身份牌之后没有出门，不确定其他人是否已经进行过一次交流。现在我唯一比较有把握的就是，预言家第一晚会验我们中的一个。”

“啊？”西索停下手中的动作。

“啊？因为如果我是预言家，我会第一个想查西索你呢。”

西索哑口无言。这个典型的伊路米式思路，他找不到反驳的点。不过他回想了一下刚才在大厅时他们两个人的表现，怎么想伊路米的结论都非常可信呢。

“所以我们今晚需要做的是，第一，找到预言家；第二，找到丘比特，最好能说服他和我们联手；第三，最重要的，”伊路米停顿了一下看看窗外，黑色的眼睛如深不见底的漩涡，“找到一个合适的理由把预言家说成狼人，然后把他投票投出去。”他把手中的十字弓抛给西索。

西索刚想说话，伊路米就补充，“今晚不能杀人。”

他的口气毋庸置疑，西索有瞬间的恍惚，接着笑得床都跟着颤，“伊路，你好认真呢。”西索拿起弓，上面没有箭，但在上弦的一瞬间就会凝聚出，“我同意，我们应该陪这个人好好玩玩。”  
伊路米皱眉，“不是好好玩玩，而是如果你杀人并且被别人看出来了，那么我也会殉情。说实话，西索根本不会想用这种武器杀人的吧。你肯定会直接动手，那样别人一定会看出是你，而我完全不会有办法帮你。”

“嗯，是的呢，我忘了这点。”西索的目光仿佛洞穿伊路米看向虚无，“可是我觉得一起死也是个不错的结局呢，伊路不觉得吗？”

“不觉得。如果可以，我还是想活下去。然后解决掉这个把我们关进来的人。”

“哎呀，这个提议真好，看来我为了伊路也好好听话呢。”

西索说，他绝对不会亲手杀掉任何一个人。

 

 

12点整。

伊路米和西索都在各自的房间没有动，也同样没听到其他房间的声音。刚才伊路米就意识到了这个洋楼的隔音效果堪称完美，至少完全没有听到应该会在别的房间传出的机械音导航，也就是说刚来的时候听到的脚步声是专门引出所有玩家的。真是煞费苦心了。

伊路米站在窗边，借着月光能勉强看出外面的景象。是个小庄园，看起来不过几平方千米，他窗户正下方是一片花圃，再远处是一片黑压压的树林，庄园外用铁栅栏围起，地上铺满了枯枝败叶，花圃周围的灌木丛被修剪的规规矩矩。

修剪？花圃的破败无人管，却特意修建那些灌木？伊路米直觉灌木丛有什么，但从他房间的方向看去，只能看到一半的庄园，后面还需要到西索的房间确认。  
他突然在院子里看到了一个人影。大门开了。果然洋楼外面的这片区域也算在游戏范围。

伊路米出房间看到对面西索的房间门还紧闭着，只是估计里面是空的吧。旁边的4号和12号房间也完全无法判断，伊路米下楼站在被打开了一条缝的大门边。

他现在明白了为何一层大厅没有窗户。如果有的话，那么院子里发生的一切都会被这里的人看清楚，游戏制造者在强迫所有想获取信息的玩家拼上性命，亲身参与。真是恶劣。

大门毕竟也只能看清一小部分院子，伊路米计算了一下他跳到距离最近的那棵树上需要的时间，不太可能完全掩人耳目。刚才在房间里看到的和面前的这部分庄园景色虽相似，但不完全相同，也就是并不知道有几人会在。唯一可以推测的是现在还留在房子里的人应该不多，互为陌生人的玩家们肯定会选择先发制人，那么相比一切物品都不能被破坏的房子内，显然他们全都到了院子里。

不远处有喧闹声传来，估计是有人死了。伊路米趁机迅速窜出门外，掠过花圃用最短路线跳上了林子最边缘的树，隐藏在树叶中间，随后西索跳到了他身旁。

“有人死了呢。”西索兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇。

伊路米纠正，“还没死。要确保没有女巫来救人才会宣布死讯。”他响起出门前匆匆瞥过的种，“快1点了，还有一个小时。”

西索和伊路米又往前移动了一段距离，声音变得清楚。

“不是我！我没有武器！是她！她拿着武器想杀我的！”伊路米眯起眼睛，是6号的声音，那个尖锐的语调非常有辨识度，她口中的“她”不言而喻，是8号吧。

“你、你胡说！分明是你拿着弓到我房间，说不知道应该怎么办让我帮帮你！我、我们出来准备埋了武器的时候，你突然转过来冲我发射的！”8号听起来快哭了，说话都有些语无伦次，“现在我已经被打中了！你还要狡辩吗？亏我还想方设法帮助你！”

就是不知道她们的听众是谁、有几人，至少目前没有其他人发表看法。

6号似乎被噎的说不出话，只会不断重复“我不是狼”“我没杀人”“她诬陷我”，边说边后退，最后飞奔向洋楼。路过伊路米所在的树时，他注意到了她的表情，一脸平静，完全不像刚才她表现的那样慌张无措，她的手腕处有和伊路米差不多的青紫色抓痕。

“求求你，帮帮我，我不能死，帮我找女巫！求求你！”8号无暇管6号的行踪，现在所有的武器已经不能发射，直到确认8号被救活后才能开始下一轮杀人。

“你觉得是谁？”西索贴在伊路米耳边问。

“不知道。”伊路米摇头，“但我知道今晚无论8号死不死都不能让6号白天被投票出去。她肯定不是预言家。刚才8号说的话应该是真的，只是不知道主人公是否完全相反，有可能是8号自己拿着十字弓去寻求6号的帮助。但6号、8号两个人，但凡有一个是预言家，一定会单独行动，并且会那个预言家会知道另一个人的身份。”

“嗯？你不是说预言家一定会验我们中的一个吗？”

“啊，那是骗人的。我只是想第一天让预言家死亡以防万一而已。毕竟不死的话，早晚会验到你。”伊路米理所当然的说，“一般在这种情况下，有认识的人肯定会选择验对方，人是群居动物，会下意识的寻找同伴。如果验出好朋友是好人的话，虽然胜率不会有明显提升，但人们的心里会有个安慰，说白了就是死也要拉个垫背的。但显然这个假设在这里不成立，武器就在现场，有一个是狼。啊，他们来了。”

有些出乎意料，和8号一起的是那个沉默寡言的9号。从8号衣服的破损情况来看，念箭是从她左侧肩膀入射的，但没有明显外伤。她除了精神不太好并无大碍，也没有像6号一样明显的打斗痕迹，只是在心脏旁边多了一个小小的念箭而已，她大概自己都不知道她会以什么方式死亡吧，未知的恐惧总是那么让旁人兴奋。

9号正在谨慎的环视四周，他没有搀扶8号，没有对6号、8号的纷争发表看法，在8号说帮她寻找女巫的时候，也只是跟她一同离开树林，伊路米没有在9号的眼睛里发现哪怕一点对8号身份的怀疑，这个人有身份，并且这个身份让他非常自信。

“这个9号需要注意。”在那两人身影消失在拐角处时伊路米说，“我怀疑他是预言家。因为他今晚没有验6号或者8号，所以没有对她们的身份进行判断。预言家会以为如果自己活得足够久，就可以知道在场所有人的身份。所以在他预言家的世界里，如果没有确认6号或者8号是狼人，他不相信她们任何一人，甚至不屑于分析她们的对话去判断身份。他对自己的能力有盲目的信任，只要他做的足够隐蔽，可以一步步让狼人被投票出去。你危险了。”

“喂喂，你这个说法简直就是确认9号是预言家一样。”西索从树上跃下，踩在铺满树枝的土地上没发出一点声音。  
“嗯，50%吧。”伊路米说，“我们分开行动吧。”  
“又骗人。明明你心底在说100%。”西索挥了挥手，伊路米想反驳已经来不及了。

伊路米没有回去。他跟着8号和9号绕到了洋楼背面，和正面的布局很像，或者说这个也是个正面，因为也有铁门、花圃和树林。现在庄园的基本构造已经明了了，从在圆心的洋楼向外扩散的三层同心圆，分别是花圃、树林和铁栏。铁栏之间的石柱数量还没有确定，不过伊路米猜测应该是12根。

“喂！你也是听到动静来的吗？”伊路米身后传来一个男声，“啊，你是……”

“7号。”伊路米冲他点点头，“发生了什么？”

“哦哦我是2号。哈哈，我也不知道发生了什么。”2号挠挠头，“刚才听到有人大叫，发现大门开着，就赶紧出来看看，这不，刚遇到你。你也正准备过去？”

“嗯。一起走吧。”

伊路米和2号到现场才发现是6号和8号又对峙上了，不过两个人都多了“同伴”。

6号那边有3号、10号和11号，8号还是和9号一起行动。

10号突然拍了一下手，指着伊路米和2号，“又来人了，快点快点，你们也来听听她们的说法，说说意见什么的。”

9号突然转头，发现伊路米后在他身边的2号身上停留的时间稍久。

2号迷茫的看着两边的人，“怎么了？不是有人死了吗？”

“我！是她害的我！拜托了，你们见过女巫吗？”8号猛地扑过来，发疯似的扒着2号的衣摆，“你呢，女巫呢？”伊路米躲过她的手，她指甲中有泥土。

“你先冷静一下，我没见过女巫啊。”2号扶着她的手支撑她站起来，“是谁打的你？”

“她说是6号。”11号不耐烦的动着手指，“不过说真的，你们俩不是认识吗？真下得去手。要我决定的话，也别管什么女巫了，8号快死了，武器摆在这里，6号、8号肯定有一个狼，白天全员把另一个也杀了不就得了。哪这么麻烦。”

“呵。然后你们就会把好人方的优势变成劣势。”6号冷笑，既然撕破了面具，她也不想继续演戏，“8号说的这些话你们竟然也信？”

“对！我刚才说的都是真的！是她，”8号颤抖的指着6号，“她拿着十字弓来我房间等我，让我帮她一起藏武器！我们来树林里之后，她攻击的我！”

“我是狼人？我要是狼人直接开了门就能杀你，犯得着拿着弓去请你帮忙帮忙埋坑吗？”

“你肯定是觉得在房间杀我会被怀疑！”8号的声音超过6号，似乎要在音量上取胜，“所以你把我带到这里！”

“停一下！”3号打断又想反驳的6号，“现在事实就是，8号受伤，现场有一把弓，6号在现场。6号，是不是你发射的？”

6号干脆的点头，“是我。因为她要杀我，我是正当防卫。我的底牌是好人。”

“你骗人！你骗人！你是狼！”

“能不能先把8号待会楼里？她这样根本无法交流，女巫都能被你这样子吓死。”11号堵住耳朵摇头。

10号点头，“有道理，在场的没有女巫，那他应该在房子里，你回去没准还能找到活命的方法。”

9号主动申请带8号回去。剩下的人都沉默的看着抱胸而立的6号。

“我该说的都说了，剩下的你们随意吧。最后奉劝一句，8号根本不是她表现出来的那样。”6号想抬右手，却突然换成左手摆了摆，也向洋楼走去。  
她的手臂伤的不轻。应该是和8号发生争执的时候留下的，但8号的身体除了念箭入射造成的衣服破洞，其他地方连划伤都没有，裤脚被枯枝刮的有些破碎。从8号指甲中的泥土来看，她确实挖过坑，但应该不是和6号一起的时候。

伊路米猜测，8号最开始一个人来到树林，挖好坑把十字弓埋上，之后叫上6号两个人一起来到埋着武器的地方。6号手腕的痕迹应该是她想挣脱却被8号死拽着而产生的。到达现场后，8号把十字弓拿出来准备杀6号。结果，6号一直藏拙的战斗技巧和她因为慌乱而产生的失误让念箭射进了自己的身体里。8号应该抓起弓的时候因为慌乱看错了前后方向，才让6号有机可乘。

“她们俩的事儿暂时告一段落，我比较好奇你，7号。”11号打断伊路米的思路，“你和1号看完身份牌在干什么？”她的目光落在伊路米领口没能遮住的红印上，“14号已经死了，在你们‘干’……的时候。”

伊路米的眼睛微微睁大，一副很吃惊的样子，“怎么死的？”

“不遵守规则呗。她想抢别人的身份牌。我还想谢谢她，以身试水，真有牺牲精神。”11号耸耸肩，“顺便说一句，她想抢的是你旁边这位2号的。”  
2号赶紧摆手，“没有没有没有，哈哈，只是她离我最近而已。当时我们都在大厅，就不见你，还有1号，准备找人叫你们的时候，14号就发疯了。你知道的，13号死了，1号没来，我离她最近。”

伊路米仔细观察着2号的反应，他很聪明，没有提到和身份牌有关的一句信息，仿佛他真的是个没有功能的平民。但他说的每句话都不在点上，让伊路米觉得他是故意的。  
在他们说话的时候，3号和10号看着心不在焉，直到11号说了一句要不要回去，才做出了反应，跟着他们一起走进大门。

 

进大厅的时候，伊路米看了一眼时钟。1点32。

大厅里除了9号，没有别人。他点头示意了一下，8号正在挨个房间找女巫，不在场的1号、4号、5号、12号都有可能。

过了一会，1点45的时候，8号一脸绝望的走回大厅，她旁边跟着12号。

“完了，没救了。1和5都不在房间里，房间里也没有解药，4和12都不是女巫。我不行了。”她喃喃自语，突然有面露凶狠，“你们一定要，一定要把6号弄死！都是因为她！”她抓起已经不能使用的十字弓冲向6号，被3号拦住，“你冷静一点，1、5之中肯定有一个女巫。他们不在也肯定会回来的！刚才在外面也没看见，这里还有我们没发现的屋子吗？”  
伊路米注意到9号又状似无意的掠过他，还多了一个11号，大概想知道西索的行踪吧。然而他自己也不知道西索去哪了。他以为他回房间了，但显然没有呢。希望别做出什么事就好。  
1点50，西索从大门走进来。

“哇，真热闹呢。发生什么事了吗？”西索掸了掸衣服上看不见的灰尘。

“你去哪了？”9号说出了他来到这里后的第一句话。

西索冲伊路米挑挑眉，还是一如既往准确的直觉呢。

“我去检查了一下围栏。每个石柱上都有一个身份牌上图案的雕塑呢。”西索用手指玩着头发，“你们说，这代表什么？”

“难道每死一个人，就会少一个雕塑？”12号有些期待。

“不会的，狼人杀的玩家死亡不能公布身份。”10号摇头。

8号听到“死亡”才回过神，立刻趴到西索的脚下，“你是女巫对不对？你是女巫吗？救救我！”

“真遗憾，我不是呢。”西索迈过她，走到伊路米身边冲他笑了笑。

11号看着两人的互动没忍住，“你们……”

“我们刚才在做爱。”伊路米迎上11号的目光，“所以14号的事我们并不知道。我建议你们没事也不要来找我。”

所有人的注意力都从8号身上转移到了伊路米和西索上，带着各种意味不明的视线。西索内心惊讶无比，但还是配合的搂住伊路米的腰，伏在他耳边呼气。伊路米躲远了一点。

当所有的表发出了两声钟鸣，8号惊恐的表情定格在脸上，像破布娃娃一样倒在地上，没有血也没有伤。

她身旁的十字弓变得透明，逐渐消失在空气中。

 

11号用微妙的眼神看着西索跟在伊路米后面走进了同一个房间，12号在大厅看着7号房间的门关上，才打着颤走回房间。

伊路米叹口气看着西索，“你找到丘比特了？所以才换了房间上的号码牌？”

“嗯，5号是丘比特呢。我路过她窗边的时候，她在看我。”西索躺上床，“我跟她在挂着你号码牌的我房间聊了聊，看来还躲过了8号的问题。总之，4号也一直都在自己的房间，12号被你吓的躲在厕所里，估计8号叫他才出去的吧。”

伊路米点点头，“8号是狼人，6号应该是平民。2号可能是女巫，可能是猎人。我一开始以为他是丘比特，不过既然你已经找到了。9号是预言家。其他人不知道。”

“哦？所以你知道6号和8号的恩怨情仇了？”西索来了点兴致，拍了拍身旁的床，“躺下说。”

“我待会回我房间吧。总要把号码牌换回去。刚才我引走了大部分注意，但保不准有人怀疑。”伊路米皱着眉，开始解释，“8号应该一开始想杀6号，但被6号反杀了，因为十字弓用着不顺手，或者说对枪械都不熟悉，应该比较擅长格斗类的，这也是她会把6号手腕捏肿的原因。”

“嗯，懂了。真可悲。”伊路米还没说完，西索就不想听了，他对这些没品的杀人手法没什么兴趣，只是想听伊路说话而已。

“看你不想听，我回去了。”

伊路米离开后把门上的“7”摘下，和对面的“1”调换回来。

 

早上，伊路米下楼的时候，大厅里已经有五个人了。2号和10号跟他打了个招呼，问他要不要吃点东西。伊路米径直去厨房拿了一份速冻便当，用微波炉加热后，端回桌边安静的吃。  
5号有些憔悴，看着伊路米的眼神有些怪异，估计是西索跟她说了什么，总之这个丘比特应该可以算是自己人了，看那样子也不敢反抗。9号还是一脸严肃的样子，嘴唇微微开合，像是在自言自语，但完全没有发出声音。伊路米能看懂唇语，大概知道9号是在演练待会的发言吧。他想让大家跟他一起把西索投出去，伊路米不会允许这种事情的。

7点45，只剩下4号没有来，除了6号的出现引发了一场小小的骚动之外，其他人都异常沉默。西索没有扑克牌熬过了一个晚上，伊路米猜他马上就要成为无聊的西索的绑定玩具了。  
在8点的钟声响到最后一下的时候，4号才坐在位子上，紧接着机械声响起。

“检测到11位玩家。昨晚死亡的是8号，请从死者的右手边开始发言。发言规则如下：顺序发言。每人限时10分钟，过时有惩罚；发言期间，其余玩家不可插话、不可对话，如有违抗，一律清除。现在，请9号玩家开始发言。”

9号毕竟已经练习很久了，说的话也没什么停顿，“昨晚8号死亡。现场有6号和一把十字弓。但6号说她是被8号瞄准后反杀的，所以我们不能确定8号死者的身份。首先我们不能确定这张十字弓是否真的属于6号或者8号。规则上没有说过武器不能转交，所以有没有可能是第三者出现，把武器交给6号，让她去杀8号。我个人认为这6、8两张牌不好定义，但昨晚一直没和我们一起的1、4、5非常可疑。假设4号和5号真的一直在房间里没有出来，那么1号在所有人都在大厅里的时候从外面踩点回来，身份非常不好。我建议这轮出1，过。”

10号看了看9号又看看1号，“首先，我是个好人。对吧，既然我都说话了，所以说你们狼人都小心了。我昨晚是和3号、11号一起出去的。因为听到了外面的声响。然后在林子中遇到了6号，当时6号是一个人，而且身上有多处伤痕。8号死前说的什么，说6号杀死她。那6号又反咬说8号才是那张狼牌。我觉得，不管什么情况，6号肯定要出去的吧，俗话说死人的话是最可信的。所以我就不是很理解9号的言论了。6号和8号那么明显的对立，你竟然还去聊她们都是好人的情况，你是不是想着她们会给你狼团队拖后腿才这么说的？我不知道，反正我相信死人，6号早晚是要出的，没有其他信息的情况下我觉得出6吧。最后我提一句，别忘了这个游戏里有丘比特，可能会有第三方阵营。就这样，过。”

11号冷笑，“10号说的那部分我认可，确实是和他还有3号一起出门的。这1号还能去哪，不肯定是和7号在一起吗，9号这都能怼，没准人家是出去找老婆了，”西索冲伊路米抛了个媚眼，伊路米眨眨眼，“你看这眉来眼去的，1号没找到才那么晚回来。所以现在这个局面，我肯定还是坚持我昨晚的看法，6、8必出狼，已经死了一个，另一个最好也去死，死后还能当好闺蜜。10号这里敢提丘比特，我认他好身份。9号留一轮，我觉得身份有待商榷，过。”

12号身边有两个空座位，他看起来还是紧张，“我、我觉得9号说的有道理。1号看起来就不像什么好人，还有7号，留着他们太危险了。6、8两个女孩子，应该不太可能第一晚就出去杀人吧……8号已经死了，估计是女巫不想救吧，那现在6号就留着她啊。10号踩9号的点我没懂，你既然分析了丘比特，那6、8两好人的情况也不是没有可能啊……就这样打他是狼我觉得也没道理。我不知道怎么投票，总之先听后面的发言吧。过。”

13号和14号的椅子已经没有了，下一个发言的是西索，他任由时间流逝了一分钟，其间把刚才所有发过言的人都看了一遍，9号一直死死盯着他。10号一副无所谓的样子，已经下定决心投6号，其余所有人的发言都和他无关。11号和他对视了许久，就转过了头。12号压根不敢和他对视。  
西索意味不明的笑着，“哎，真不好意思，要让你们失望了。动脑子这件事情我很不在行呢，但是不投票好像不行吧，那我就投踩我的9号，毕竟我这么一张好身份牌都要被别人踩，真是有些不爽呢。”

然后是昨晚后来一直和伊路米一起的2号，“我对1号的发言不做评价，感觉他是个平民吧，什么都看不出来。对于6号和8号的恩怨，我个人认为两个人都没说真话。在狼人杀这个游戏里，不说真话，就不怪别人把你当成狼人想推你。所以6号，对不起了，如果你不能说清楚昨晚到底发生了什么，我应该会投票给你。过。”  
3号清了清嗓子，“首先，我肯定10号11号说的是真话，并且我认为我们都是好人，他们都没有其他奇怪的举动。在6号和8号的事情上我也会倾向于死者8号说的是真话，将死之人，其言也善。然后9号提出要外置位出1号，我觉得不太正常。有两个解释，第一，他是狼人，然后被1号看到了自己的身份，所以想强行推出去；第二，他是好人，并且他看到了1号把武器给6号和8号的全过程。这样说吧，我认为，1号不屑于把自己的武器给一个女孩子杀人，再有我不认为9号可以在不被1号发现的情况下看到他的嫁祸杀人过程。所以我个人倾向于6、9双狼。今天听完其他人发言，我决定出谁。过。”

4号是来到这里后唯一一个至今没说过一句话的人，他一直神色不对，不和别人交流，偶尔眼神相撞也会古怪的笑笑然后转移视线。现在，他的脸在灯光下显得很阴森，看了一圈后，他说，“出9，过。”

5号一下子没反应过来，直到6号碰了碰她的手肘才突然坐直，但明显没组织好预言，“啊，我没太懂9号的思维，也不太懂你们想投票给9号的思维。我昨天一直在我房间里，看到窗外有动静之后就躲进了浴室。我听到有人来过我房间，但不知道是谁。我是个好人，而且也不知道昨晚你们都在说的6号和8号发生了什么。我可能跟大多数人一起投票吧，过。”

6号深吸一口气，根本没了昨天刚来这里的恐慌以及晚上装模作样的委屈，“好，到我了。我来解释一下昨天的全过程。我从10点游戏开始就一直在房间，你们都知道在屋子里根本听不见外面的声音，但我也睡不着。大概在10点15分的时候，8号突然来到我的房间，跟我说大门开了，她想出去看看，但是一个人很害怕，让我陪着一起。我本来是不想去的，这个狼人的场合，想要出门的一般都是狼人吧，我当时没有怀疑8号，因为她根本没拿着武器。我们两人下楼的时候会路过8号的房间，她的房间里也没有武器的踪影，我就暂时相信她了。我们出门走过花圃一直到了树林，我跟8号说想回去，没什么可看的，她非要走到铁门查看才可以，于是抓着我的手腕一直拉着我，”她把新换的上衣袖子撩起来，露出了下面的抓痕，“这是证据。我们俩越走越慢，因为树林中未知的可能太多，她当时看起来也挺害怕的，现在想起来应该是在回忆藏十字弓的方位吧。她到一颗树下的时候突然说有些累，想靠着树休息一会，我看她的鞋快磨破了，就同意了。结果她刚坐下，就从土下拿出啦一把十字弓要冲我发射，我当时情急之下只能抓住十字弓的扳机。她也真是蠢，十字弓都拿反了，最后如你们所见，她被自己的武器杀死了。我们之后遇到了9号，但9号一直没评价，这次发言的内容又很奇怪，说实话我挺怀疑的。我要说的就这么多，信不信随你们。我今晚不知道投谁，可能看谁最不顺眼就送谁一程吧。过。”

最后一个发言的是7号伊路米，他有些庆幸这次的好运，让他有足够时间想出一套有理有据的推理，“嗯，我来说一下我的想法吧。我相信6号的话，但很显然她应该也有一些没意识到的漏洞，这个漏洞就是9号的发言，9号说6、8两个人可能都没有武器，就是承认了6、8都是好人。为什么都是好人却有一个人被攻击而身亡呢？因为9号才是埋下那把十字弓的人，是他自己提到的这个想法，为什么会这么想，一般的好人不会用这样一个狼人的心态考虑问题吧。肯定有人注意到了8号的手指有泥土的痕迹，那就是在树林中挖过土的证据。6号说她10点15见到的8号，那么前15分钟，事实上8号已经出去了一次，并且在树林中遇到了正在藏武器的9号。她记住了9号埋藏的地点，想到可以用这个来杀6号，于是她把6号引出来。6号刚才也说了，8号在树林中的反应很奇怪，甚至拿错了十字弓的方向，如果是她亲手埋藏的武器，她会不记得方向吗？按照6号的说法，8号应该会计划好了之后才来找她准备杀人的，那么为什么会在树林中摇摆不定，甚至还记错了坑的位置和朝向？只有一个解释，她也只看过别人埋的过程而已。当时和8号在一起的一直都是9号一人，所以3、10、11也说了，他们都见到8号、9号一直在一起，那么现在最有可能做成狼人的应该就是9号了吧，过。”

“所有玩家发言完毕，请各位准备投票。3，2，1——”

1号，2号，3号，4号，5号，6号，7号投给9号。

10号，11号投给6号。

9号，12号投给1号。

“9号玩家获得7票，出局。还剩10人，游戏继续。”

话音刚落，像昨天的13号一样，9号被炸成一团血雾，染红了他的号码牌，椅子随之掉下未知的深渊。他最后双眼突出的瞪着伊路米，伊路米冲他勾了勾嘴角，9号看到了与西索相似的感觉，完全输了。

这样，伊路米周围也多了两个空位，8号的尸体不知何时已经消失了，阳光被隔绝在大厅外，所有人都陷入了沉默。

## 2：第二夜

“啊，跟伊路是情侣真是太好了呢。”

听到“情侣”，伊路米不自然偏了偏头，“不跟我在一个阵营，你会更开心吧。”

伊路米洗完澡出来，发现西索又到了他的房间里，眯着眼一脸享受的看着伊路米裸露在外的胸腹肌肉线条，最后停在了胯间，舔舔嘴角。  
第二天游戏已经开始，房间的顺序竟然也进行了调换。伊路米的房间还在二层，和4号、6号、11号一起。而西索被挪到了三层，还有5号、8号和9号。一层的是2、3、10、12、13五间。

房间内的设施和布置没有丝毫改变。

“你冤枉我，怎么会呢。不过真是让我大开眼界呀，你竟然真的用胡说八道让别人把预言家投出去了。”窗外的阳光投射进来，让西索的眼睛泛着金光，也让伊路米挂着水珠的发丝染上暖色。

伊路米反驳，“我没有胡说八道。我只是说出了个人的推论，他们相信我是他们的事。”

西索揽上伊路米的腰，“可是你的说话方式总是让人信服呢。”

西索简直爱死了这种说话方式，总是让他不由自主的沉沦。每一个词从伊路米嘴里出来，都仿佛磁铁，牵引着脑内的磁场形成和伊路米一样的回路。他喜欢看伊路米用这种方式对付敌人，像在玩提线木偶一样，伊路米享受控制后的结果，西索享受伊路米控制他人的过程。看着别人愚蠢的踏入自以为是天堂的地狱总是很有趣。

伊路米正要回答西索的时候，传来了敲门声。西索挑挑眉示意伊路米进浴室穿上衣服，他慢慢走到门口，开了一条缝。

6号和11号见到西索只吃惊了一秒，也就是瞳孔微微变大而已，但还是有些尴尬，“额，那个，你……7号在吗？”

“嗯，在呢，在穿衣服。”西索笑着回答。

6号红着脸闭嘴，11号翻了个白眼接过话，“那你们完事儿了下来一趟。我们一起想想出去的办法。”她们离开之前又回头说，“哦对，我们是你老婆的新邻居，请多指教。”

“噗，你听到她们刚才说什么了吗？”西索见伊路米出来，撑在门边问。

“嗯，听见了，估计是想查看一下死人的房间吧，正好，我也要去。”伊路米把还微微湿着的头发扎起来，“下去？”

“喂喂，你一定在装傻吧。”西索不满的搂着伊路米的脖子，“明明就知道我问的是什么。”

到大厅的时候，发现所有人都在等他们。连4号都被叫了出来，坐在他自己的椅子上周围仿佛有个隔离带，自觉屏蔽着所有人的交谈。他看起来比之前更憔悴，黑眼圈已经快占据了半张脸。

带头说话的是10号：“我们先去检查一下死者们的房间吧？”

“我说，你不会想让我们全都去吧？10个人，房间里站的下吗？”11号说。

10号继续提议，“那5个人去8号房间，5个人去9号？”

“不如五个人去8、9号，5个人去园子里研究一下这个鬼地方更有效率。”11号说话的语气虽然不让人喜欢，但总是一针见血。  
没有异议。只是4号一直坐在原地不动，就连11号都懒得找他身上让人不爽的地方拎出来说，实在太多了，不合群也不是这么个不合群法的。伊路米打赌有很多人会产生“干脆把这个人推出去算了”的想法。

最终伊路米和西索都选择了在洋楼内。伊路米眼神示意西索去外面那一队，但西索显然假装没看懂的跟着他了。好吧，永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。伊路米无可奈何。

如伊路米所料，8号和9号的房间和13号房门一样是上了锁的。鉴于两人的尸体都灰飞烟灭，也没可能用他们的号码牌进入房间。

伊路米想到他房间书桌里放的那张泛黄的照片，如果这里的房间其实没变，只是号码牌变了呢？然后把房间内的样子假装成和以前是一样的，让所有人以为是房间在跟着改变，这样来减小被发现新线索的概率，但是实际上却在暗中提醒所有人。

伊路米冲西索扬起眉毛，西索意会的转身下楼，“既然没什么可看的，我先下去了，想洗个澡呢。”

西索的身影消失后，11号突然凑到伊路米身边，“你刚才对他说什么了？”

“啊，让他去看看4号。”伊路米随口瞎编，“4号很可疑。”

“你也这么觉得？我看着4号是单纯觉得不舒服。这种人，还是杀了才能保证别人的安全吧。”11号习惯性摸了一下兜，才想到身上什么都没有，啧了一声，“不过，你之前的发言真的不是为了保护你老公？”

“他不是我老公。并且9号身份确实不好。”伊路米下意识说，然后回味起11号说的话。杀？正常的好人不是应该用推、投这一类的动词吗？11号如果不是狼人，就是女巫或者猎人。  
他又看了看2号。2号正在研究能不能从门缝中窥视到里面，他是这里面最气定神闲的一个人了。从晚上狼人杀人开始，到伊路米遇到他，2号从来没有说过任何一句错话，当然也没说过任何一句有用的话。在白天的发言中，他只是给了6号压力，让6号全盘托出，看似作用很大，但仔细一想，到了6号那种地步，如果不实话实说，活命的机会都没有。所以2号还是做了一件理所当然的事情。他是什么身份？是真的不懂，不会玩狼人杀？不可能，从他的发言和状态来看，绝对是这些人中玩的数一数二的。那2号为什么这么有恃无恐？在女巫不能自救的情况下，没有什么身份可以做到坐怀不乱，只能说明2号的心理承受能力和他跟西索差不多。那，2号是念能力者这个结果呼之欲出。  
啊，不过是不是念能力者好像都不能证明他的身份呢。伊路米懊恼的拍了拍脑袋，还是换个角度继续想想吧。

陆陆续续的有人离开8、9的房间外，有人回到大厅，也有人回了房间。

伊路米和6号、11号一起下楼，去探查外面的3号、5号、10号和12号也回来了。他们都一脸失落，只说一点线索都没有。伊路米还是比较相信3号的判断的，所以灌木丛真的只是错觉吗？在一片荒凉的庭院内，有一处仿佛有人生活过的痕迹，怎么想都不能放下。

在上楼的时候伊路米被6号叫住，11号耸耸肩给他们留了空间。

“谢谢你。”6号说，“应该是你的话让大部分人都选择了相信我。”

伊路米第一次被客户以外的人道谢，有些新奇，“我没有帮助你。”

“是，我知道。但你确实救了我，所以我必须要来说说一句。但是从现在开始，新的一轮，我不会有偏见的。如果你是狼人，那么我还是会把你投票出去。我就是要说这个。”  
6号说完就把自己关进了房间。

伊路米在原地愣怔了一会，似乎还是没想通他得到“谢谢”的缘由，他觉得6号说的都是废话，不抱着把他投票出去的心，死的最后肯定是她自己。当然就算有那个心，也不会让她成功的。

“伊路，你把我叫过来干什么呀？”

伊路米进门看到了一个裸体的西索，正斜躺在床上，估计摆了好久的姿势。他已经习惯每次回房间，都可能有惊喜了。

西索粘上来吻他。伊路米在交错的唇齿间尝试说话，尽数被西索吞咽。

伊路米暗暗翻了个白眼，不想听答案还问什么问题。算了，先做再说，给西索补充一点耐心，让他冷静一下。

“伊路，所以到底是什么事？”

西索的恶趣味真该修整修整了，伊路米想。他又在进入的一瞬间问自己问题，是仗着自己不想把他夹断吗？

“真热情呢。”

西索感受到骤然紧缩的内壁，轻笑着舔伊路米上下滚动的喉结，在上面留下了明显的牙印。伊路米给了西索一拳，然后又伸舌勾走西索嘴角边溢出的血。

他们又开始接吻，是两人最享受的。

西索喜欢看伊路米长长的睫毛在自己眼前扇动，若隐若现的黑色瞳孔里只有满满的情欲和被情欲包裹的自己。伊路米喜欢西索和他本人一样带有攻击性的舌头席卷口腔中的每个角落，翻起腥风血雨，并在压制对方的同时产生成就感。

伊路米把西索踹下了床，因为他又感受到了粘腻的浊液射进了内里。说过很多次了，难清洗，西索还是乐此不疲。他们每次都会为此而在高潮后无福享受余韵，直接开始打架。甚至这个习惯已经变成了一种浪漫的仪式。

昨天只是伊路米偶尔的退让，今天他不会纵容了。在没有念的情况下，二人光用拳脚有从房间打到浴室，并且又来了一发。

伊路米以快到晚上为由，果断拒绝了西索的第三次请求。他到底哪来的这么多精力？是不是应该让他杀个人？伊路米把这个想法赶出脑海，万一因为这个疯子把自己搭进去就不好了，还是忍忍吧。他决定出了这个该死的空间，把西索拉黑一个月。

 

西索和伊路米一觉睡到晚上9点，到大厅的时候发现3号、4号、6号和11号都在。6号似乎和一个昨晚给她投票的11号成了好朋友，不能理解。4号看样子是一直没离开这里。3号不知为何表情有些僵硬的看着11号。

“你们来吃饭？”11号打招呼，随后注意到伊路米的喉结，那里还有一排红色牙印，当然西索的嘴角也还有些肿，伊路米也没手下留情。“真......激烈啊。”

伊路米接过西索递来的食物，没说话。在经历了某种高强度运动后，他确实饿坏了。倒是西索，可能是伊路米把他填饱了，用吃西餐的优雅姿势吃着不着调的速冻意大利面。

4号起身离开。他环视在座的人，被他看过的6号和11号都不自然的移开眼，3号和他对视了一会，也受不住起身回房间了。

“那我们也先回去了。”11号看了一眼时间，“你们也尽快吧。新的一晚又要开始了。”

6号迟疑了一下，还是道了一声晚安，虽然所有人都心知肚明这句话的苍白无力。

“待会见。”

西索的嘴唇在伊路米额头碰了碰，上了三楼，看到5号房门微开，冲里面明显正在偷窥的人比了个抹脖子的动作。门“砰”的一下关紧了。

伊路米回房间后才想起来，又没来得及跟西索说照片的事，而且还没问西索关于在庭院的发现。难道他是故意的？他不在乎这个空间是什么构造、来这里什么缘由，只是想赢了之后出去？第三方要杀掉场上所有人，嗯，很有可能。西索比自己想象中还要愤怒。

他这样做也好，省了许多没必要的推理，反正赢了游戏就能出去，最方便的办法还真的是杀光所有人。 伊路米干脆没开抽屉。

 

10点，钟声响起，游戏开始。

伊路米平躺在床上，这两天第一次完全静下心来思考。从刚来这里，他就被西索打乱，然后被卷进了这个不知所云的狼人杀游戏，为了活命只能强行参与，动的脑子都快赶上他做任务的计划了。但深入想想，玩家除了他和西索，6号和8号外都声称互相不认识，那么他们之间到底有什么样的联系才会被一同关在这里？

伊路米尝试回想醒来之前的事，唯一的记忆就是他的上一个工作，不能说是上一个，因为他还没有完成。

委托人是一个三十岁左右的女性，蒙着面纱，这不奇怪，他见过各种各样的委托人，不愿露面的反而占大多数。经常是收了钱就不会再有联系了。但他罕见的对这位女委托人有印象，是因为她联系到他的途径，和她的任务要求。她说是从线人那里得到的消息。可是伊路米清楚，揍敌客家从来没有什么线人。他当时只当是雇主不想透露更多信息，而且给的报酬也确实丰厚，就没在意。之后她提的要求是需要一个身份证明。揍敌客家的身份还需要证明吗？伊路米不理解这个要求，所以至今只收到了定金。好在委托人表现的也不是很着急，甚至直言可以再等等。伊路米最后的印象应该是自己在回家的路上，因为想请教一下父亲。

再睁眼的时候就到这里了。伊路米现在能想到的最合理的解释，就是在场的所有人都接到过那个女人的委托，并且是在互相不知情的情况下。然而这样又不能解释为什么里面有人的能力明显高于其他人。比如他，比如西索，比如2号。

伊路米还是想不通，只能尝试回放在失去意识前最后的景象，有一些人影，被蒙了一层雾，看不清数目。他感觉雾里有些刺激他眼球的东西，还潜入他的口鼻中，形成一个屏障堵塞了他的呼吸。

伊路米突然惊醒，额头都是冷汗，西索正坐在床边看着他。那双熟悉的金色眼睛中带着他不熟悉的情绪。他的头发被西索握在手里，编成了麻花辫。

“你在做什么？”伊路米拍开西索的手，把头发解开，看着原本笔直的长发带了点卷，有点不高兴。

“真难得呢，伊路。没有我你竟然能睡得这么死？已经12点多了，狼人场合开始。我想叫你出去，发现你竟然在睡觉。”伊路米不想承认他竟然有在西索的眼睛里看到了担忧的错觉，“你知

道刚才谁都可以杀死你。”果然是错觉，西索眼神晦暗。

“我没事。”话虽这么说，伊路米也纳闷。他从什么时候睡着的？睡梦中的思考逻辑应该不会很清晰，他知道自己在想上一位委托人。那难道是想到委托人之后？

“发生什么了吗？”伊路米整理好自己，等熬过这两个小时，再和西索聊聊吧。

“还没有，外面可安静了。”西索还在检查伊路米的神色，“我觉得你烫个头可能也不错呢。”

“我拒绝。”伊路米说，“走，出去看看。”

他们在走廊里遇上了11号。她看起来也是刚出来，她房间的门还没关上。11号对于看见伊路米和西索两人同时出现已经习以为常，语气平常的打招呼，“恩爱夫夫你们好啊。不知道今晚有什么好戏。”她又突然想到什么，警惕的看过来，“你们俩不会有一个是狼吧？”

现在问不觉得太晚了吗？

“不是。”伊路米看到11号松了口气。

“走，去看看6号，人多点总是好的。至少还能互相证明。”

11号敲了敲6号的门。她看了看伊路米和西索，用眼神问要不要直接打开。

西索直接无视了，百无聊赖的研究天花板，好像能从上面盯出一个洞。伊路米沉思，6号的好身份自己已经清楚了，现在打开门应该不会有什么危险，多一个好人也能让他在以后的发言中号到更多的票，于是他同意了。

房间里没人，放眼望去没有暴露身份的十字弓或者毒药。

11号惊呼，“不是吧。她还没被欺负够？又被人骗出去了？进去吗？”11号问。

“不进去。会被人怀疑。”伊路米还站在走廊正中央，不靠近6号房间，也不靠近11号的房间。西索在他的手心画了一个圈。

11号煞有介事的点头附和，关门前特意张望了一下卫生间。

他们一起走到楼梯边，11号上下看了看，继续问伊路米，“下去，还是上去？”

不用伊路米做决定了。6号突然出现在三层的楼梯口，手中颤颤巍巍的拿着一把十字弓，瞄准的方向是三层走廊中的某个人，是4号。

11号把伊路米和西索拉回二层走廊，缩在墙壁后对着他们比了一个“嘘”的手势，继续看4号和6号的对峙。

“你别过来！你为什么要把你的十字弓给我！”6号不知道是不是演的，声音和手一样在抖。

4号阴森的笑了，露出一口不正常的白牙。看他不健康的样子，伊路米以为他会是那种有豁牙或者牙齿偏黄的人。

6号见4号不回答，她自己又后退到了楼梯扶手处，一狠心把十字弓直接抛出，扔到了一层的红地毯上，双手举起。

“蠢！”11号骂道。

伊路米不赞同。6号的这个选择很正确。就算十字弓是4号的，那她自己握着武器如果被别人看见还是解释不清，她应该不想再发生一次8号的状况。如果这个时候4号选择不用武器直接攻击，那么她的身上会留下明显的打斗痕迹，第二天的时候可以辨别的就多了，并且还肯定不会被杀死，因为游戏规则中不认可不使用十字弓的死亡。

当然，如果情况是这样就好了。

4号突然又从身后拿出了一把十字弓。

“哈？！”11号惊的张大了嘴。

“你、你怎么会有两个武器？”6号比11号更加吃惊，她已经能够说绝望了。

“你觉得呢？”4号带着像蛇一样的嘶嘶声反问，“当然是，一把是你的，一把是从1号房间拿的了。”

西索哼了一声，一脸不屑，好像在说这么低端的借口都能想出来。11号已经开始狐疑的打量他了，连带着伊路米也被列入了怀疑列表。

这个4号真烦人，伊路米不爽，把他推出去吧。西索像是读懂了他的想法一样冲他摇摇头，嘴角的笑让伊路米都脊背发凉，下意识的夹紧屁股，好吧，他对于西索露出这种笑容最深的印象大概就是即将上床。只是现在西索应该想说，把4号交给他。

嗯，西索既然这样说，就肯定有对策，不用管4号了。伊路米移开眼，但是这个6号无论怎样都留不得了。他这一轮应该保不住她的。11号大概也有相同的想法才没有出去帮忙，到底是只认识了一天的朋友，还是在这种拼命的条件下认识的，转身就能在背后捅一刀。

4号一步步6号逼近，十字弓只是随意的拿在手上，没有发射的意思，但也足够让6号腿软到无力逃走。她一定在后悔自己把十字弓扔下去了。

“死人啦！”一层传来惊天怒吼，10号匆匆忙忙的身影出现在楼梯处，还在扯着脖子大叫，“都起床啊！有人死啦！3号死啦！”

6号是第一个反应的，她几乎是从楼梯上滚了下去，抓着10号的手臂，指着楼上说，“他要杀我。有人要杀我。4号是狼。”

10号疑惑的抬头看看三层，哪有人影，倒是二层出现了三个人，他急忙继续，“7号！11号！1号！快点下来，3号死了。”

伊路米刚想说还不到2点怎么会死人，就听10号继续，“女巫开毒了。”

什么？为什么这么早开毒？为什么会毒3号？

伊路米和西索跟在11号后面下楼，6号已经瘫坐在了原地，又被10号扶起来才一起走向3号的房间。

刚12点45，狼人今晚还没杀人。

毒药不知道是如何被念能力制造出来的，至少从尸体来看非常逼真。3号倒在床边，呈跪坐的姿势，裸露在外的皮肤紫的像茄子，衣服也被撑爆了两个扣子，原本英俊的脸上泛起了好多紫色的囊肿，他的嘴唇和手指甲已经泛黑。

伊路米推测中毒一定超过了半个小时，大概是12点刚到，3号就被人毒杀了，至于模拟或者真实的药物，应该是紫刹刎，一种罕见的混合毒药。里面含有12种致毒药物，任何两种都能配成剧毒。这个12种药物的混合体显然是最厉害的，5秒内必死，就连伊路米也只能坚持30分钟，当然足够他找到解药。

“女巫是谁？为什么要开毒？会不会玩狼人杀啊？”11号啐了口唾沫，一巴掌拍在桌子上。

“不一定是女巫开的毒吧。”2号皱眉，“第一晚已经经历过借刀杀人了，现在什么都是有可能的，不是吗？”

“我同意2号说的。”10号说，“现在这种情况下，谁都没办法聊清自己。但是我不建议按照这个思路走，因为如果这样的话所有人都有嫌疑。”

11号从卫生间出来，旁边是脸色苍白的5号，看起来刚吐了一场，“你们有谁动过这个房间吗？”所有人都摇头，“那有突破口了，他既然是中毒身亡的，那么可以找装毒药的容器。可能是杯子，可能是别的。总之在没有火的情况下，应该不太可能被完全销毁吧？”

伊路米蹲到3号前，一股恶臭扑鼻而来，他还是面无表情，“找针管吧。”

2号和10号离他最近，凑上来，“真的！是针孔！找针管！”

11号冲伊路米竖了个大拇指，回过身发现4号站在门口望向房间内。6号惊呼，“你怎么在这里！你、你别过来！”

“啊？怎么了？4号是我带过来的啊？不是所有人都应该在这里吗？”12号站在离尸体最远的角落，看来还是没忘记伊路米随口吓唬他的话。

这时的11号完全没有出来替6号辩解的想法，甚至出了房间不知道去哪。6号又成了所有玩家的焦点，她双唇颤抖，但还是强迫自己冷静，轻声说，“4号是狼人，他有十字弓，他想杀我。”  
4号平淡的仿佛根本没被指控，甚至饶有兴致的打量着3号的尸体，“女巫的毒真厉害。”他的语气有些赞赏。

12号看看6号又看看4号，“你真的是狼？”

“我不是啊。”4号说着从衣服中拿出一把十字弓，众人立刻远离他，10号做出投降的手势“兄弟我没武器别杀我”，他把弓对准靠墙勉强站着的6号，扣动扳机。

什么都没发生。连扳机都没发出“嗑哒”声，根本不是狼人的十字弓。

“我是猎人。”4号收起十字弓抱着臂，“只是用来吓唬你的，没想到你竟然拿着一把真的狼人弓，6号。”

伊路米恍然，所以4号有两把十字弓的原因清楚了。那他是猎人拿了一把狼人的弓，还是狼人拿了一把猎人的弓？6号肯定不是狼人也不是猎人，从她的反应就知道，根本不用像昨晚一样演戏都能看出她在真正恐慌。问题是4号，无论是身为猎人去拿狼人的武器，还是身为狼人去拿猎人的武器，都说得通。猎人的弓在未确认死亡的时候不能使用，所以拿了狼人的武器可以自保。狼人的弓和猎人的弓一模一样，所以拿了猎人的弓可以隐藏狼人的身份。

现在就是看4号这个人，会选择哪种方式了。伊路米反而偏向4号是真猎人，然后拿了狼人的武器想杀别人。他看起来就是一副杀人魔的样子。

“额，那个，”2号引回大家的注意力，“我认为现在难道不应该先查找一下谁用了女巫的毒杀死了3号？”

“对对对，大家猎人不猎人的都别管了。反正也没人看见6号妹子拿着狼人的弓啊是吧。先找毒，先找毒。”10号出来圆场。

伊路米理所当然的和西索分在了一组，还有一个人是胆子小的5号，跟西索一起让她浑身僵硬。他们负责一层。

也幸亏是5号，伊路米就直接光明正大的跟西索说了，“2号应该是女巫。他一直都在强调谁拿了女巫的药，他确实没开毒。”

“嗯，确实呢。你猜会在谁那里找到空针管？”西索看了看12号的床底下，发现了一身衣服，是13号死的那天他穿在身上的，看来洗干净了也不敢穿了呀，西索低声嘲笑。

伊路米站在门口扶着下巴思考，“在不知道是谁用的毒的情况下，很难判断。你别坐下，脏。”看着西索要往床上坐，立刻阻止。

“这不能成为你不来帮我们找线索的理由，我的伊路。”西索停下动作，转而把床头柜倒着摆在了一旁。

“哦，我腰疼，动不了。”伊路米又往后退了一步。

西索一个闪身到伊路米身后，手按在伊路米的腰窝上，然后移到尾椎骨，“骗谁呢。”

5号躲进了浴室努力减少自己的存在感，内心估计问候了一遍揍敌客家祖宗。

伊路米侧头看着西索的眼睛小声说，“你跟5号说了什么？她可信吗？”

西索挑眉，“怀疑她你还当着她的面说？”

“反正早晚都要死。”伊路米无所谓，“让她死的比别人明白点，也算是同一阵营的福利了。”

“哦？那我的福利呢？”西索的手又不老实的伸进了伊路米的裤子里，在滑过臀缝。

伊路米也把手伸进西索的裤子里，掐住大腿中间的软肉，“你说什么？”

西索讪讪的把手拿开，“我知道了，她会帮我们。”

“你准备怎么对付4号？”伊路米在西索衣服上蹭了蹭手，“他不简单。”

“嗯，伊路等我的好消息就是了。总不能让你一个人忙活呀，是吧？”

伊路米没回答，5号探头探脑的看着他们，西索示威一样对着她在伊路米脸上偷了一口，伊路米面无表情的冲5号说，“出来吧，没东西。2号房间应该也没东西。等别人的消息吧。”  
10号的房间比12号的干净很多，至少没有随处乱扔的物品，床上的床单和枕头看起来是一直没叠过。当然也没有找到针管。一层的房间除了3号尸体所在地，还有13号上了锁的之外，其余两人都没了嫌疑，用别人的话说。

5号全程都不敢正眼看他们，西索简直粘在了伊路米身上，时不时蹭几口豆腐，5号像隔离病菌一样离得两米远。伊路米皱眉，一定在要问出来西索到底说了什么。  
空针管找到了。

1点30，所有人都坐在大厅的圆桌边，2号把空了的针管放在正中央。

“先说一下，针管是在6号房间的枕头下面找到的。同时还发现6号身上有一把十字弓，狼人用。”2号把十字弓放在针管旁，“我建议从现在起，直到2点狼人场合结束，所有人都不要离开这里。看住6号，同时也不让其他狼人有杀人的机会。”

“我赞成。”11号说，“现在狼人还可以杀人，再说只剩半个小时了，大家想上厕所也忍忍，或者几个人一起。”

10号想了想补充，“那也要现在确定的明好人跟着一起去。不如我们先来分析一下？”

2号点点头，“这个提议好！现在不受规则限制，可以对话，没准能让局势更清晰一点。”

“还能怎么清晰啊？这不是很明显吗，6号是狼，4号是猎人。不是吧，第一天晚上7号肯定分析错了，哪那么多弯弯绕绕。如果把所有狼人用武器陷害别人的情况都考虑进去，那我们白天不用投票了。怎么着都是错嘛。”11号把腿翘在桌子上，椅子前后晃，“喂，你7号别说你错不了啊，有错就改是好事儿。”

伊路米直视前方，“嗯，我不能排除这个可能性。昨晚也只是做了一个个人推测。6号现在无论间接还是直接，都已经杀死了两个人。”

“对、对！就是的！这么狠毒的女人，把自己的朋友杀了，之后还随便杀一个想救她的！”12号突然有点激动，“我没记错吧！3号昨天是挺6号的！狼心狗肺的女人。”

“6号，你有什么要解释的吗？”2号自觉当上了法官，虽然这个问题只是走个形式，估计没人相信6号了。

6号闭着眼深呼吸，伊路米注意到她的小指还在打颤，“我再说一下今晚发生的。10点10分我听到有人敲门，打开一条缝看，门口没人，我就把门关上了。我接着从窗户看到有个东西从三层落下，我上面的房间应该是8、9中的一个，不可能有人的，我就出去查看。在三层的走廊遇到了4号，当时我在他背后，看见他拿着一把十字弓，就马上去抢了过来想自保。但他后来又拿出了一把，当时我们在三层转角，他拿着弓想杀我，我当时不知道他拿的是猎人弓。”

“我来说吧，我的视角比较清晰。”11号没去看6号，平静的盯着桌子，“当时4号和6号对峙的时候，我、1号、7号就在二层的走廊拐角。”6号不可置信的看过来，11号自顾自的说，“当时我们只看到了6号拿着十字弓退到楼梯边，之后把弓扔到了一层地板上。但不知道什么时候，弓已经不在了，这是一个疑点。有可能是6号把它捡起来了，也有可能是别人把它捡走了。之后就是4号又拿出了一把弓，他声称的猎人弓。也证实了，不过不能确定他本人就是猎人，就像女巫的毒药一样。”

又回到了原点。身份牌其实已经不重要了，大家的思考每次都会带着“这个人不一定在做真的身份牌的事”，需要打破这个局面不然讨论不出结果。伊路米飞快的想着可能的误导，是把6号投票出去，还是把4号投票出去？现在大家都认为4号是猎人，从6号身上发现了一把狼人弓是不争的事实，6号也无法辩解，她说弓是从4号那里夺过来的，没有人能够证明。再加上她昨晚就有过声称抢武器杀人的情况，显然第二次，信的人就少了。所以6号会被推出去。但她肯定没下毒。3号是被谁毒死的？

“我可能能提供一些线索。”5号突然说，伊路米一瞬间就想到是西索让她说的，但没表现出来，只是冷眼依旧事不关己，“4号和12号是情侣。我是丘比特。”

众人看他们的眼神都不一样了。12号最夸张，整张脸扭曲成了一团揉皱的纸，带着厌恶、恶心、愤怒的眼神在4号和5号中间来回瞟，“我不是情侣！我更不可能跟4号是情侣！你胡说你根本不是丘比特！”

但没有“真的”丘比特站出来反驳5号。一般来说，在还有至少三狼的情况下，神是不会跳出来的，伊路米知道5号这样是接到了西索的示意吧，真是有意思的指示，5号竟然也能同意？更好奇西索跟她说的什么了。不过，伊路米侧头，难道西索说的把4号交给他就是这个？占了情侣的身份似乎也没什么致死的理由吧......

4号、12号的脸色都不好，4号的样子像是想一下解决5号。他也确实这么做了，事情发生的谁都没反应过来。4号的动作极快，2号起身想阻止的时候他已经拿到了桌子上的弓。所有人都不敢拿命开玩笑，纷纷退后，6号甚至在往楼梯口的方向躲。

4号拿着弓缓缓移过每个人的脸，在5号的脸上停下，5号不敢动了。4号的手指一点点往内扣，然后在箭射出的一瞬间调转弓身，念箭没入了12号的胸口。4号仿佛是想证明他和12号不会双死，但12号的笑容极其诡异，他拿出了另一把弓，瞄准4号，破空声传来，4号也被射中了。

随后是2点的钟声，狼人场合结束。

4号、12号两人同时倒下，他们手中的弓像上次一样逐渐消失。

没有人动。大厅中安静的只能听到6号在角落里的抽泣。

一个晚上死了三个人，非但没有让大家看清局势，反而更加混乱了。四面墙上的时钟滴答滴答的，头顶的吊灯一下子灭了三盏，大厅中瞬间昏暗许多，他们仿佛触到暗礁的船，进退不得。好多人的脸都被隐藏在阴影里，看不清神色，但肯定浑浊。

三个人的身份乱作一团，没有人有心情继续刚才未完的讨论，只想在安全期间回房间休息、一个人梳理思路。

伊路米离开之前看了看4号的尸体，他还挂着那种森然的笑容，即使是死也没能让他露出恐惧。是个疯子吧，难怪西索会选择这样的方式。他认准了4号和12号都是那种非常排斥和别人有联系的性格，身份牌也不一般，并且赌对了。看人一如既往的准呢，西索。

西索颔首表示接受了赞扬。

 

“你跟5号说什么了？”一进房间，伊路米就抱胸靠在墙边，审视着西索。

西索把衣服一件件褪下，拿起伊路米搭在一旁的浴巾，“没说什么哦。只是警告她不要暴露我们俩是情侣，其他的都是她自己决定的呢。”

伊路米看着西索进浴室的背影揣测这句话的真实性，随后他跟着一起进了浴室。

“不是吧，这么热情吗？”西索夸张的瞪眼睛，伊路米却只是站在一旁，衣服都没脱，看着西索像在问怎么还不洗。

西索投降，“你想说什么，我听着呢。”

“你的十字弓是不是一直带在身上的？”

“是呢。”

那就否定了4号说在1号房间拿到弓的说法。但4号确实是在另一个人的房间拿过武器，可能是12号的一把，可能是12号和别人的两把。如果按照之前的猜测4号是狼人的话，那应该是前者。

西索打开了喷头，水流哗哗的声音搅得伊路米无法集中精力，三个死人的身份其实12号是猎人已经可以肯定，其余的都不明，让他都有点烦躁了。伊路米干脆停止思考，任由热水洇湿自己的衣服，西索从身后把他的衣服解开了。

“想不出来？”西索在伊路米耳边低吟，帮他把额前的湿发拂开，“那就别想了，我帮你不用去想它。”

西索扳过伊路米的下巴在他的嘴唇上啃咬，热气给他金色的瞳孔蒙上了一层雾，像躲在云后的太阳。伊路米闭眼感受西索比水还温热的鼻息，和近乎灼烧的口腔，带着让人沮丧的热情明亮。

伊路米觉得有些昏昏沉沉的，西索的气息带着心安的感觉，给他的身体种下了瞌睡虫，他仿佛回到了梦中的那片迷雾，还是有很多看不清的人影。只是有一个人的面孔变得突然清晰，像相机聚焦了一样，是8号。8号正在一边回头一边往前跑，跟着其他五六个人一起，好像后面有什么洪水猛兽。伊路米跟着8号跑了不知多久，隐约中看到了一片熟悉的景色，他一时想不起来哪里见过，但脚下的土地突然变得被枯枝落叶堆上，他能看到8号露出的皮肤被划出血痕，她飘起的发丝也经常被什么物体勾住，但她还是在义无反顾的向前奔跑。伊路米无法回头，不知道他们在逃什么。但很快8号的身体被脚下的什么绊了一下，她摔在地上，伊路米想上前看，但眼前很快变成一片漆黑。

“伊路？伊路！”

伊路米睁开眼，是西索放大的脸，哪里还有什么8号。但他这回清楚的知道了梦境的开端，西索头发上的水珠滴在他的眼睛边，伊路米眨眨眼。

“我睡着了。”

“很显然呢。”

“我做梦了。”伊路米眯起眼睛，“很少见，但我只是好奇，这个念空间的制造者，既然能控制我们的神志，那到底为何还要弄出这么个游戏？真的只是看我们自相残杀吗？”

“嗯，谁知道呢，没准他是个恶魔呢。”西索的眼神透露出赤裸裸的欲望，手也在伊路米胸口画着圈下移，握住了他的前端，引出伊路米的一声惊呼，脑中徘徊的想法也不翼而飞。

伊路米觉得这两天有点太放纵了，但在西索冲撞的时候还是不由自主的扭腰迎接。啊，没救了，他主动环上西索的脖子交换了一个吻。不过也只有这样才能释放两人一起被玩弄于股掌之中的愤恨，很久没有这么憋屈过了。

伊路米出去后，决定去接一个大一点的任务，最好是能杀十人以上的。

 

伊路米醒的很早，大概是白天睡得太多了吧。西索昨晚没回他自己的房间，说是还要上楼太累了。伊路米还了个白眼并把被子和西索一起丢到了地上，单人床太小。所以对于现在西索正睡在他身边，自己还枕着他的手臂这件事，伊路米又在这个念空间的主人头上记了一笔账，让他神志不清不说，连睡梦中的警惕感都被剥夺了。

“醒了就起来。”伊路米对着天花板说。

西索把一条腿扔到了他身上表示抗议。没有念能力的修复，伊路米连着三天的纵欲还是有些吃不消，腰臀间的阵痛虽不至于对他造成影响，但总是时刻彰显着它们的存在感。

伊路米把西索拽起来一起下楼的时候，已经7点半了。其他人都在，精神状态可以说是随时都能崩溃。

6号像行尸走肉一样，从他们进来一直连眼睛都没眨过，只是呆滞的盯着桌面，上面看起来是别人给她的食物，没动半分。2号也不太好，他没了之前的轻松，反而一直都在猜忌的盯着所有人，伊路米猜测他还在因毒药被偷而耿耿于怀。10号可能是他们当中最好的了，天生的乐天派，在他们下楼的时候还笑了笑。11号直勾勾的盯着两人几秒，之后移开视线，不知道在想什么。5号是被大部分人盯的最久的焦点，她昨晚自爆丘比特还当场被证伪，估计很难不被当抗推。

8点，机械音响起。

“检测到7位玩家。昨晚死亡的是3号、4号、12号，请从最小号死者的右手边开始发言。现在，请5号玩家发言。”

5号正襟危坐，非常认真的样子，“3号是被毒死的，12号被4号杀死，之后爆了猎人身份带走了4号。之前发生的事情全都围绕着4号和6号，并且狼人的十字弓和女巫的毒药也是从6号身上找出来的。我建议如果有女巫的话，可以暗示一下，这样就能确保6号不是真的女巫。哦对，还有从一开始就没有预言家出现，难道是预言家已经死了吗？如果预言家还在的话，我也希望能听一下验人，不然这一轮很难举票。我是丘比特，但4号和12号只是瞎说的，我比较怀疑他们所以想试验一下，结果没想到真的……”她停下，有些心有余悸，“我真的只是说说而已。今天如果没人带票的话，我可能出6号吧。过。”

6号还是麻木的表情，对于5号说要投自己也没有什么特别的反应，就这么过了5分钟，到机械音突然提醒的时候，她才开口，“我说什么还有用吗？弓在我身上，我不知道为什么。针管在我房间，我也不知道为什么。我从最开始就不应该答应8号一起……”她以沉默耗过了最后的时间。

伊路米皱眉权衡了一下才说，“先从死人说吧。3号是被在6号房间发现的毒药杀死的，12号是被4号在大家眼前用从6号身上搜出来的十字弓杀死的，4号是被12号死前带走的。3号的问题先不管，因为谁都有可能拿到毒药杀人。从4号来看的话，他说他是猎人，6号是狼人，所以才有两把弓。而从昨晚的死讯来看，12号才是真的猎人。在游戏规则上有介绍，只有猎人在死亡前可以带走另一个人，言外之意就是，就算别人拿着猎人的武器，也不会能够开技能。所以12号肯定是猎人。那么这样的话他带走4号的举动就非常引人深思了。4号说他是猎人，那么我猜测，12号因为自己猎人的身份被4号说走了，并且自己的武器被4号拿走了，才会这样选择和4号双死。那么按照这个思路看，4号是狼人。现在我们只能假设4号、9号都是狼人，那么还剩下两狼，6号我个人认为不是狼人，因为她其实很有争议，这样是最好被狼人用来抗推的，但如果今天大部分人选择出6号，好人还是可能赢。5号认丘比特，但她不仅爆了假的信息，还在发言中满场找神，她点了女巫和预言家，其实是非常有狼面的。我偏向出5号，过。”

下一个是10号，自称高玩的人，但除了提到过一句第三方，上一次就没什么帮助了，他还自视甚高，“我觉得很明白了啊。一个个点，3号估计是个民，4号是狼，5号穿丘比特的衣服，别说她有可能是丘比特什么的，正常的神根本不可能在那种时候跳出来，所以5号是狼，6号估计是个民，一直被别人玩，真的菜。”11号冷笑了一声，6号连点反应都没给，“7号你和1号身份看不出来，反正应该是好人，一直都在找狼，神藏着吧，别让狼人刀了，女巫还有解药呢，都留着。8号、9号我觉得双狼的可能性比较大。然后11号应该是好人吧，12号是猎人。2号，2号一直在找女巫，我觉得其实不太好，但4、5、8、9是我认为的四狼，所以就当你也是菜鸟吧。出5，游戏结束了吧。过。”  
11号接过10号的话附和，“我是丘比特。我连的是1号和7号，这就是为什么我一直在提他们的原因，挺惊讶的，没想到他们真的是情侣。所以什么都不用说了吧，5号是假的，好人现在肯定不会起来穿神的衣服，还谎报连人。出5，过。”

到西索了，他还是先笑着环视一圈，最后看着5号，笑容虽然扩大，但眼神却冰冷的让5号颤栗，“嗯，我和7号确实是情侣呢。所以，5号我不知道你为什么要撒谎呢？难道是因为你知道4号和12号有可能出一个猎人才说的他们？你会不会太天真了一点？5号你怎么可能是真的丘比特呢，在这轮发言的时候第一句都不是解释你为什么要暴露身份。”

“我没有！你才——砰！”

“5号玩家因违反游戏规则，已被清除。投票环节自动结束。还剩6人，游戏继续。”

10号一脸尴尬，刚说完5号是最后一狼，就听到游戏继续，他咳了咳，“哈哈，这不会是故意的吧，因为觉得自己没救了，故意插嘴哈哈哈......好吧，我觉得无论怎么都只剩一狼了，不然狼人获胜了吧。总之今天晚上12点不如大家都直接大厅集合，看看最后一狼会怎么办。我其实有点怀疑11号了。5号是好人，又自称丘比特，那另一个抢丘比特的人是不是可能是狼？”  
11号冷冷的看着10号，像是在看一个跳梁小丑，“呵，我劝你别动脑子了。刚才说了那么多人菜，你自己还不是连身份都抿不出来。别装逼了。”  
“你！你走着瞧！你要不是最后一狼，我主动让狼人杀我！”10号愤愤离去。

这种脑残发言，怎么就确定她是最后一狼？万一还有俩呢？11号只把他当空气，走到伊路米和西索面前，“不好意思，我觉得你们俩确实有一狼。我会做出自己的判断的。”她最后冲6号挑了挑眉，“第一晚就要死的人，没想到活了这么久，世事难料。”

2号留在最后，凝重的看着西索和伊路米，“虽然我不认为11号是真的丘比特，但我确实应该提一句，到了现在情侣还活着，必须要考虑第三方的可能性了。10号在第一天晚上就提到过，但他被11号激怒而完全忘了。如果你们两个都是好人，且不是情侣的话，希望你们帮我们找情侣。就算是狼人也可以，但是第三方必须要推出去，不然其余所有阵营都会死亡。”

## 3：第三夜

伊路米回房间的时候，发现房间顺序位置再次变化。这回伊路米到了三层，和2号、8号、12号的房间一起。西索的1号房间在二层，其余是3号、6号和10号。4、5、9、11、13五个房间在一层。

西索邀请伊路米去他的房间，话里话外暗示意义明显，但伊路米想到上楼时隐隐作痛的腰，还是决定克制一下。况且今天至关重要，如果想确保他们赢，就不能推出最后一狼，也不能推出最后一神。一定要在两个平民中做决断。虽然听10号的意思是要和11号对立，11号也敏锐——啊，也不能说敏锐毕竟都过了两晚了——地发现他和西索有一狼，但最难对付的2号，他字里行间都是在怀疑他们俩是人狼恋，但却完全没有让人发觉。这就难办了，伊路米有种2号从始至终都没有发挥出他的真实水平的感觉。

还是回房间好好想想吧。今天肯定没有人再说什么寻找离开的办法这种蠢话了，不如说所有人都把自己关进了屋子。伊路米很欣慰。

西索目送伊路米上楼后，拉下了嘴角。金色的眼睛闪烁着，即使没有念的加成，他的周围也像形成了一个真空，连空气都害怕他的靠近，几乎以肉眼可见的速度窜逃，肆虐着挤出走廊。他在3号的房间口停留了几秒，抬脚往6号房间走去。

西索直接推门而入，6号在被子中哆嗦了一下，在从开着的门灌进来的冰冷空气中勉强呼吸。事实上，除了伊路米，没人能面不改色的站在爆发边缘的西索身边。6号明确的认识到了这一点。

“你好呀。”西索用稀松平常的声音打招呼。

6号又抖了一下，将被子裹的紧了点，没吭声。

“我知道你是平民呢。”西索说的就像“我知道你是女的”一样，“可是我是狼人，你说怎么办呢？”

“我建议你不要考验我的耐心。”西索站到床边，俯视着堆在床上的鼓包。

“你......你想做什么？”6号颤巍巍的声音像蚊子。

“嗯？我不是在问你嘛。这样用问题回答我的问题可不好呢。”西索伸出一只手盖在鼓包的顶部，微微用力，他只要再使点劲就可以看到脑浆飞溅，但那时伊路会生气的吧。啊，还是再等等，不能让伊路的努力白费呢。

“要不这样吧。我把我的十字弓给你，之后你就有了一个杀死我的机会，怎么样？”西索好像真的在和她商量着晚上去哪里玩。

“嗯……真无趣，你不会说话吗？”西索走到门口，突然又回身，“欢迎你去跟别人说我是狼人哦，那样才好玩呢。”

伊路米原本以为自己会为了复杂且不乐观的形势而睡不着，但他一沾枕头，就掉进了相同的白色世界。这次比前两次都要看的清晰，他认出是在上次8号跌倒的地方，前面正在狂奔的人影也有几个变得清晰，3号、4号和12号。是死亡的顺序。昨天他见到了前一晚死的8号，现在是刚死的三人。他们带着伊路米继续前进，上次不知是什么刮破了8号的衣服和皮肤，现在他看清楚是矮树丛。灌木丛，未修剪过的灌木丛，枝丫杂乱无章的立在外面，横在路上，给路过的所有人都留下血色的记忆。3号被突然伸长的树枝卷起，灌木丛瞬间仿佛一个张开血盆大口的怪兽，吞噬了3号的身体。4号和12号和他们在伊路米的认知中不同，4号一点也没有神经质的感觉，反而看起来胆小的不敢向后张望，而12号也正好相反，冷静沉着的计算着逃跑的路线。但他们都没能带伊路米走到终点，花园中带刺的玫瑰洞穿了他们的头颅，染红了所有凋谢的花瓣。

伊路米睁开眼，他已经逐渐习惯了这种被别人控制的梦境。既然有人想要来用念控制他，那他就要从内部打破。伊路米看了看外面的天色，目光又被整齐的灌木丛吸引过去。他可以肯定梦中的地方就是这个庄园，而所有人都是被一个什么东西追赶到这里的。如果他再做一次梦，那么可能一切都能真相大白。

抽屉里的照片确实换了。这次的是两个年轻人，在山顶拥抱。因为是侧脸，就和他见过的第一张一样完全看不清长相。但直觉这个男性应该是那个小男孩。  
念能力者的记忆。伊路米把它和第一张拿到的照片一起放在兜里，上了锁的房间无法得到照片，但如果自己的猜测没错，这些照片是有重复的，他今天晚上需要去每个房间都看看了。  
还是不要告诉西索了，他一定不会同意的。

伊路米8点下楼吃饭，一个人都没碰到。就连西索都像人间蒸发了一样，他只能期盼西索不要做出什么违反规则的事情。

 

又一个10点。

伊路米站着理思路，坐下或者躺下总让他有种会随时被这个空间剥夺意识的错觉。11号应该是除西索外的最后一狼，并且已经知道了第三方的存在，伊路米肯定11号今晚会来杀他或者西索。2号至少表面上还是相信他和西索的，或许可以利用一下这一点。10号应该单纯的不选择相信11号。6号整个人不像想继续玩游戏的样子......如果能让她在晚上死亡，白天出11号的话最理想。

敲门声传来，西索怎么不直接进来？哦对，现在是上锁期间。伊路米迟疑的把手放在门把上，如果不是西索，那开门就不好办了。如果是西索，那他可能是有什么非常紧急的事，因为他一般不会在这种时候找他，不开门又会遗漏什么。伊路米把门微微开了一条缝，发现没有人影后立刻关上了。

完了，肯定有什么发生了，就像刚来这里时候的脚步声一样，如果是这个念空间故意做出的声响，那刚才开门的一瞬间就已经达成了。伊路米懊恼的挠了挠头，怎么会这么没有警惕感。他突然发现这和昨晚6号描述的情形一模一样，紧接着6号就被算进了一个连环局。只是这次是在上锁期间，也就是有人算到了伊路米不会在12点之后开门，或者一定会在12点后出门。这个人是谁，伊路米其实除了念空间制造者不做他想。

呵，原本说的游戏又公平又有死规则，现在他本人掺一脚算什么。伊路米绷起全身心的神经，双手的关节咔咔作响，来找上他就别怪他不客气了，不爽。

12点，游戏开始。

伊路米在房间门口守株待兔，无论刚才来找他的是人是鬼，现在门开了，一定会找上来了结他。他倒是很好奇是谁有那个胆子。

有人敲门了，真是有礼貌。伊路米装作若无其事的打开门，是11号。

“我说过，我觉得你和1号有一狼，所以我来监视你们了。1号人呢？”11号抱胸往伊路米身后张望。

“他没在。”伊路米说。

11号上下看了看伊路米，在他脖颈上略微淡了一点的吻痕上停留片刻，还是不信，“介意让我检查一下房间吗？”她以为1号肯定在7号房间里，所以都没有在二层停顿。结果让她失望了，7号房间确实没有1号的身影。她看到床上的时候，冷哼一声，“真是方便，这里还能免费给你们清洗床单，是吧？”

伊路米没回答。他看不懂11号想做什么。她是狼人，有武器，她可以趁现在把自己杀死（虽然他肯定那不可能），但11号没动，只是真的如她所说一般，监视他。

伊路米出房间，她也跟出来，安静的呆在一旁，视线不离开他。

“你这样跟着我也无济于事哦。”伊路米说，“我们都不是狼人。”

11号嗤笑，“真逗，你说你不是狼人就算了，你怎么那么确定1号也不是？别跟我说是他说的，谁信啊。”

伊路米歪着头思考了一下11号的言外之意，啊，他可以说自己是预言家。不过在现在这种明知道和11号对立的情况下，还是不要说得好。

伊路米的沉默让11号肯定了自己的想法——伊路米应该是预言家。其实第一晚她就隐约有这个想法了。在前置位9号说要出1号的时候，她可不相信7号是因为他和1号的关系才捞的。那就是知道1号的身份呗。全场最可能验1号的也是关系不一般的7号。不过，11号落后半步看着7号，她不知道7号有没有查过自己。

伊路米原本确实是想去看看西索的，但11号一直跟着他，又不拿出十字弓杀他，着实别扭。他们就这样走到了二层，在伊路米余光看到三层的2号房门微微动了一下后，他选择出击。

“你，不杀我吗？”伊路米转身直视11号，11号先是后退一步靠在了楼梯扶手上，然后才惊诧的瞪大眼睛，演技很浮夸了。

伊路米一步步往前走，“别说你没有杀人的功能哦，在第二晚你就聊爆了，只是不是公开发言我不好做评价。”

11号的手放在背后，伊路米知道那里应该有一把十字弓，他就是要逼她出手，至少他有自信能躲过那一箭，“你说杀了4号才能安全，你不是女巫也不是猎人，只有一种可能杀别人的方法了。我认为一般的好人都会选择说推，或者出，然而你选择了只有狼人有的功能，杀。”

“呵！你在开玩笑吧，这个情况下，还说什么只有狼人才能杀人？你怕是傻吧？”11号冷笑。

“正相反，其实研究表明只有在这种情况下才会毫无防备的说出潜意识的思维，因为你已经没有多余的力气去思考其他可能性了。你其实现在很纠结吧，一边不想在别人面前暴露自己狼人的身份，一边又想解决我，同时又不能确定场上还有没有女巫。我知道你为什么想杀我哦。”

11号慌忙看了看紧闭的2号、10号房间，三层和一层都没有人。伊路米又走进了一步，11号几乎是往后仰着抵在镂空扶手上。

“你不知道有没有人看着我们，如果你杀了我却在白天被投票出去，毫无用处。你也不知道是不是真的有第三方，如果还有一个你未知的狼同伴是情侣之一，那么你一样是输。真是可怜呢，连局势都没看清就来莽撞的想杀我，如果我不是你心目中的那张身份牌呢？你完全没有胜算了吧。”

“不对！不可能。你在试图给我心理暗示。你肯定是预言家。”11号的手紧紧握着她背后的衣服。

“啊，原来你真的认我预言家啊。”伊路米做出恍然大悟状，“这就麻烦了呢。如果我是最后一神的话，那你杀了我，狼人就能赢了啊。之后西索也会因为输了游戏而死，那我们的约定就打破了。”

伴随着伊路米口中透露的看似真实的消息越来越多，11号表现的越来越困惑，但伊路米注意到她抓着衣服下面十字弓的手格外稳。

“嗯？你们在干什么呀？”西索的声音从伊路米身后传来，他没有回头。

11号越过伊路米的肩膀看了看，先是不可置信，之后找回了她的冷静，露出势在必得的笑，“呵，感情真脆弱啊。这么快就搞上别人了。1号你怎么从6号的房间里出来？”

伊路米睫毛颤了一下，但还是没有回头。

“哦？我在谁的屋子里，难道还要给你汇报吗？11号。”西索靠在走廊的墙壁上，没再前进。

“你在装傻吗？你至少应该跟你家这位说一下吧？你看这一脸绝望样。”11号说。

伊路米皱眉，哪里有一脸绝望。他和西索从没确定过什么关系，他们也确实表达过不会束缚对方，所以西索跟谁在一起、从谁的房间里出来都不要紧。

11号不想放过这个机会，继续攻击伊路米的防御，“你怎么，连话都说不出了？你也不回头看看你情人昨晚有多爽。啧啧，那你看看那个痕迹，没想到啊，6号个女的比你还狠。”

伊路米露出嫌恶的表情，他讨厌不干净的东西，他也确实偏头看了，然后在那一瞬，11号对着伊路米的胸口发射了一箭。伊路米离她太近，但还是让步躲开，谁知那箭就像长了眼睛一样拐了弯没入他的身体。伊路米的眼睛一时失神，瞳孔放大，茫然的看着眼前发生的一切。

几乎同时，1号房间门打开，6号拿着十字弓出来对准11号；西索一步跨到伊路米身边，面孔扭曲的像恶魔，掐住了11号的脖子。

“真是不听话的孩子呢。”西索的声音冷的像从另一个世界发出来的。

“西索，别杀她。”伊路米回过神，死死扣住西索的小臂，指甲陷入他的皮肉，西索看过来，伊路米摇头。

西索眯起眼睛转回去看着11号，她已经发不出声音，眼睛向上翻露出眼白，再保持五秒，这个女人就会死，然后他也会因违反规则被清除。想想都不值。看伊路的样子，应该是早有对策。西索在11号呼吸消失的第一秒，放开了她。

12点20，因为伊路米的中箭，所有狼人的弓无法使用。

“伊路，能告诉我你在想什么吗？如果不是有计划的话，杀了你哦。”

西索很少用这种表情和伊路米说话，或者说，他很少对伊路米发脾气，认识西索近十二年，虽然伊路米知道西索有无数次想要杀他，但这种冷漠的仿佛在看无关紧要的陌生人的眼神说出这句话，还是第一次。

伊路米说实话还觉得挺有趣的，西索在任何事面前总是游刃有余的样子，看着他因为自己有了这种反应，伊路米不想承认他有些病态的成就感。并且现在他更加懂得西索找乐子的缘由了，看别人做出往常看不见的表情确实好玩。伊路米突然不想跟西索说实话了，对于他从6号房间出来其实在6号拿着十字弓的时候已经迎刃而解，但既然西索说过，这么憋屈的游戏，不自己找快活太压抑了，他配合一下吧，反正胜利在望。伊路米不认为他这是在报复，嗯，这是善意的教训。

“我在想，我们死前应该做什么。”伊路米平静的说。

西索暴起用小臂卡住伊路米的脖子，把他压在墙上逼他与自己对视，“然后你还阻止我杀11号？伊路米，你……”

伊路米突然堵住了西索的嘴，他把舌尖递进去的瞬间，西索放松了手上的力道，转而强加肆虐在二人的唇齿间，把对伊路米即将死亡，还间接造成自己死亡的爱恨交织的情感宣泄出去。血流的比以往的任何一次都多，顺着伊路米的下巴滴落在白皙的脖颈间，好像西索每次涂抹的油彩一样落成水滴的形状，虽然他已经因为这个空间而三天没有化妆了。

黑色和金色的眼睛在无声的对抗，黑色想要吞噬，金色想要击碎，但都包裹掩饰着燃烧在最深处的欲望。临死前，他们也不愿放过这个一争高下的机会。

战斗是瞬间开始的。西索一拳砸在原本伊路米手臂的位置，伊路米同时抬膝击向了西索的腹部，西索后退半米和伊路米对视。他们同时抬手擦掉了嘴角斑驳的血，伊路米的锁骨上还留着骇人的红，刺激的西索的双眼都带上了红色。也不知道是不是伊路米的错觉，西索的眼角也泛着红。

他们又同时发动了攻击，让人眼花缭乱的出击、格挡，招招碰撞都能引起空气的震颤，床头柜和台灯被无情的翻倒在地上，书桌也从中被劈成了两半，伊路米迎上了西索能打断他手臂的拳头，把西索踹向了床。

“咔砰——”床也不免于难，断裂的部分碎成木屑。伊路米动了动在刚才一瞬间被西索故意避开的小臂，他也没尽全力出脚，心照不宣的放水。

伊路米躲过西索跃起后的横踢，闪电般退后到浴室门口，西索追了过来，用手肘想要砸碎伊路米的脸，在伊路米偏头后砸在墙壁上出现了裂纹。

西索保持着手肘陷入墙壁的姿势，把另一只手也砸向伊路米。伊路米又被禁锢在了他和墙壁之间。这回他主动衔住伊路米的嘴，在下嘴唇上留下了一圈牙印。近距离看伊路米其实小表情很多，他的脸会在不舒服时皱起来，先是眉头，然后是鼻子，最后是下意识抿起来的嘴唇，然后西索会把那张嘴撬开。

伊路米其实也很好懂，比如他虽然口头上说两个人快死了，但那种有恃无恐的感觉西索熟悉无比，无非是杀手的恶趣味，他也乐得陪他玩。毕竟，有一瞬间，他真的以为伊路米要离他而去，这仇够他记一辈子。

西索的手顺着被念箭射入在衣服上流下的破洞抚摸上伊路米的胸口，感受着有力快速却被束缚的跳动，一想到那颗属于自己的心脏有别的物品、别人的痕迹存在，西索就恨不得把它挖出来。伊路米的呼吸逐渐平复，握着的拳头放松，专心和他厮磨。

“玩够了？”西索含着伊路米的唇轻声嘟囔。

伊路米停下了动作，西索又看到了熟悉的不爽表情，“你什么时候知道的？”

“一开始就知道了，”西索胡诌，“魔术师无所不能。”

“骗人。”伊路米毫不留情的戳穿，“你刚才的表现根本不像知道的样子，或者你来告诉我一下我想的是什么？”

“好吧你赢了。”西索无奈的放开伊路米，却不得不承认在小事上斤斤计较的伊路米让他心动，“说吧，你的计划是什么？”

伊路米露出被取悦了的表情，终于拿回的控制权让他多云转晴，“在问别人之前，是不是应该先说说你自己的计划？”

西索无端听出了“幽怨”，在冷汗落下之前赶紧把这个想法赶走，“我答应你不杀人，但不代表我不能让别人替我杀人呀。”

“所以你就去找了6号？”伊路米不赞同。

“伊路，二层只有我、6号和10号。当然要找面临崩溃的人给她个翻身的机会啦。不过，”西索眯起眼靠的更近，两人的呼吸分不出彼此，“这不像是你平时会问出来的话呢。”

伊路米生硬的转移话题，“11号以为我是预言家。今晚把11号推出去，明天刀2号我们就赢了。”

西索好笑的盯着伊路米的僵硬，在伊路米快要在他的注视下恼羞成怒的时候才说，“但我们现在需要2号，对吧？”

“嗯，我去找他除念。”伊路米转身进了浴室整理衣服。

西索跟了进去在旁边看着，“我跟你一起，我对除念还是很好奇的呢。”

伊路米看了他几眼，嘴角微不可见的弯起，默许了。

1点。二层外面的走廊已经空了，隐约能听到一层传来的说话声，伊路米没下楼，而是直接回到三层，敲了敲2号房间的门。

2号没让他们等多久就开了门。

“哇哦，你怎么知道他在房间的？”西索惊叹。

2号直接侧身让他们进去了，伊路米目不斜视的回答，“如果我是女巫，我也不下去。”

“你验了我的身份？”2号问伊路米。

伊路米摇头，“嗯，验了。第一晚，我验的1号，我认识他，所以就选了他。是金水。所以在9号说要出1号的时候，我认他是狼。第二晚我验的你，因为你在第一晚没有做出贡献，但你也是好人，我选择了出一个说谎的假丘比特。刚才，我验了11号，是狼人。10号和11号必出一狼，所以我选验的。”伊路米停顿了一下，“但猜到你是女巫就是刚才的事，我在二层被11号攻击的时候看到你了，你那个表情简直就差在脸上写着你是女巫了。”

2号苦笑着叹气，“说实话，我没想到你是预言家。在听到11号说的时候我吃了一惊，不过也还好，我女巫还能发挥作用。来吧，我给你除念。”

西索勾了勾嘴角，这个2号，如果不是在这种前提下遇到，可能是个不错的猎物呢。他有点惋惜。

女巫的解药是一张看起来很普通的纸，纸上画着一个十字架。2号把那张纸贴在伊路米的胸口上就没了动作。也是，原本就是念空间强行赋予的能力，2号估计本人都不知道原理是什么吧。

伊路米感到胸口一阵发热，久违的念带来的感觉让他无比舒适，不过很快就消失了，随之消失的还有女巫的那张解药。

2号呼出一口气，“我的工作完成了，”他看了一眼时间，1点23，“但是接下来，狼人还有时间可以杀人，我们都要注意点了。”

“嗯，会的，谢谢了。”伊路米点点头，和西索离开了2号房间直接回到7号房。

“不用下去了，6号会把11号杀死的。”西索关上身后的门说。

伊路米没回答，看了看身上的衣服，刚才跟西索的战斗让袖口和裤脚都产生了不同程度的撕裂，比一般的工作完成还要狼狈。

西索笑了笑，“要不要一起洗个澡？”

伊路米像是突然反应过来一样，一把扯过西索的领子直接撕开，认真看了看脖颈周围和后背，根本没有什么新的痕迹，11号还真是在逗他。

“不要，你回去吧。”伊路米放开西索，解开衣服自己进了浴室。

西索哭笑不得的看着明显已经不能穿的上衣，叹着气也进去了，“喂喂，伊路，不要这么无情嘛，我的屋子刚才可是被你拆了呢。”

“你也有一份，别算我头上。”伊路米检查着刚才被念箭穿过的胸口，确实没有痕迹，但为什么念箭会拐弯瞄准自己？啊，他好像知道了。那个敲门声，他打开门却什么都没发生，6号曾经也有过相似的状况，要说是巧合，伊路米一点都不信。如果是那个时候，他的体内就已经被种下了某种念记号，那么一切都可以解释了。6号的身上出现了她声称不知道的十字弓，也是因为从一开始就被“瞄准”了。

“你看起来像是知道了什么呢。”西索从镜子里看着伊路米。

“嗯。这里比我们想象的还要复杂，很可能我们赢了游戏也不能出去。”伊路米说，“有别的什么东西加入了游戏。”

西索先是愣了一下，随后猖狂的笑出声，“那正好呀，我很期待完全击溃那个东西呢，这样，会不会还能给这个热情好客的主人留下深刻的印象呢？”

伊路米歪头看着西索，“你想听吗？”

“嗯，你说。”西索收起笑容，这几天第一次认真的想了解伊路米对于游戏的所有推理。

“那你出去，我先洗澡。”伊路米说着踏进浴池，拉上了浴帘。

西索石化在原地，伊路这简直是赤裸裸的报复，就连知道他和6号只是换了房间的号码牌都这样……西索想想竟然有点窃喜，没救了。

伊路米出来看见西索正襟危坐等待审判的模样，面部线条终于柔和了一点，玩也玩够了，还有正事等着他们解决，伊路米直觉这和这个游戏有密不可分的关系。

“先从身份信息开始说吧。”伊路米把自己裹进被子里，“现在活着的人，你是狼人，2号女巫，6号平民，我也是平民，10号估计也是民，11号狼人。女巫是剩下的唯一一神，所以今天推出11号之后，明天刀掉2号，就能赢。如果真的这样就好了呢。刚才我发现这里面有一个默认的前提条件，就是‘只’有我们六个人。”

西索皱起眉，“只有？还可能有别人？就是你刚才说的那东西？”

伊路米点点头，“对。我不知道那东西是什么，但肯定是个念产物。目前来看，它能在6号不察觉的时候，把不属于6号的念武器放在6号身上，能在让已经不瞄准我的念武器准确的射进我。应该还有其他的功能，如果我的猜测正确的话，那么从第一天晚上那东西就已经在行动了。并且每天晚上都会以不同的方式搅乱游戏。比如第二天的三死可能就是它造成的。”

“你已经有了一个答案吧？说说看呢。”

“很可能最开始的13号和14号可能没有死亡。如果让我找这个游戏的漏洞的话，那么一定出现在不是由玩家杀死、非正规死亡的两人之一，更何况我们都认为13号和14号都不是什么真正

的‘玩家’。所以最有可能的就是，他们当中有一个或者两个是念产物，在我们游戏开始之后，又以别的形态加入到了我们之中。我倾向于某几个十字弓。”  
西索沉思一会，“你的意思是，有些人的十字弓是有‘思想’的？”

“对。比如昨晚从6号身上找到的十字弓，甚至在6号房间找到的针管，其实都有可能是。就刚才，那把十字弓能认定我才是攻击目标，也有可能是这个原因。”

“嗯，你说的有道理。”西索说，“然后呢？”

“那么在明天只剩下你一狼的情况下，那东西肯定会变成你的十字弓。那么我们能否成功杀人都不一定。”

“哎呀，那可真伤脑筋。”西索摊着手，“那你有什么对策了？”

“啊？”伊路米有些疑惑，“没有啊，这才问你的。”

“啊……这样。”西索有些失望。

“嗯，我也是刚刚才想到的。所以你有什么想法？”

“我觉得，不需要太在意呢。既然是他们先违反的规则，那么我们就直接杀人呗。我不相信没有不玩游戏就能出去的方法。”

伊路米仔细斟酌着西索的话，突然想到他兜里的照片，如果有可能的话，那不得不说西索这句话考虑的很敏锐。他从床边的旧衣服里拿出了那两张照片，问西索，“你有动过你房间里的抽屉吗？”

西索接过照片，“有呢。”他手中出现了另外三张照片，像曾经变魔术时用的扑克牌一样，“你看看吧。”还好不用担心西索用“轻薄的假象”，不然这照片是不是真的都要怀疑。

一张是一男一女在花园里追逐奔跑的背影，从花园的形状来看，就是这片庄园没错了。第二张是同样的两个人，看起来年龄比前一张稍微小一点，在花园周围的灌木丛下埋着什么，估计是时间胶囊一类的。伊路米在第三张上看到了这个洋楼的全貌，是两个大人架着那个男孩离开，女孩在二层的窗口眺望。

五张照片，围绕着两个主人公，都看不清脸。再联系到13号和14号——一直没看清过面貌的14号——难道14号就是这里面的女孩？不对，现在下结论还是太早，前几天一直都以为游戏就是解决办法，现在看来不尽然，甚至连方法之一都算不上，如果游戏不是真的“游戏”，只是为了混淆视听的呢？  
伊路米把五张照片收好，“还需要更多的房间线索。”

话音刚落，2点到了。

“去找2号拿他房间的那张吧。”伊路米说。

 

西索和伊路米几乎同时睁眼，同时看到了对方。

阳光从窗外洒进来，这个空间在这些细枝末节上总是做的深得人心，明明到处充斥着寒冷的冰块，却会适当的滴几滴温水，无济于事却能冒点热气，最终被冰冷吞噬，预示着根本无处可逃。

但无论是伊路米看着西索金色的眼睛在金色的阳光下泛着波光，还是西索看着伊路米纯黑的眼睛在金色的阳光下透着温暖，都让他们在这片喧嚣中格外平静。

他们下楼，6号坐在桌边，看起来一夜未睡。双眼布满了血丝，嘴唇也干裂渗出了血，大概也一夜未曾进食。11号的身体倒在一旁，就像西索说的，6号真的杀了11号。

2号和10号随后下来，看到现场都先后震惊，2号甚至把怀疑的目光投向了他昨晚刚救的伊路米身上。11号是公认的狼，死在夜里，只能用6号反杀来说，但如果今天白天发现游戏没有结束，就引人深思了。

只剩下五个人的圆桌上仿佛被压了块巨石，连呼吸都被堵住，更不要提交谈声。西索和伊路米表面上和其他人一样，面对沉重的现状而压抑，但其实比起现在，他们更想到自由活动的时间去搜集其他的照片。

大家都沉默的等待着8点的到来，机械音此时仿佛救赎的祷告。

“检测到5位玩家。昨晚死亡的是11号。请从死者右手边开始发言。现在，请1号玩家开始发言。”

西索冷笑一声，“真是可悲呢。昨天6号和11号两个狼人竟然内斗了。我看见了6号和11号都拿着十字弓，不用多说了吧，投6号，游戏结束吧。过。”

2号低着头思考了很久，在机械音提示只剩一半时间的时候，才缓缓抬头，“我可能一直都错了。首先，11号是狼人的可能性。昨天我在三层看到了全过程。11号用武器袭击7号，6号拿着武器出来对峙。现在7号活着，证明女巫还活着，我建议女巫藏藏好，不要给狼人刀神的机会。然后11号死亡，明显是6号杀的。如果6号和11号都是狼人，那么确实如1号说的很简单。但是，事实上还有另外三种可能。6号拿的别的狼人的弓，则11号是狼人，但还有另一狼；11号拿的别人的弓，那么6号是狼人，同理，在座的还有一头狼；最可怕的是6号和11号都是拿的别的狼人的弓，那么在场的，就有两个狼人。如果按照最后一种情况来看的话，事实上好人已经输了，两狼，假设预言家和女巫都在，两神，一民，狼刀领先。所以现在游戏没结束，就是前两种情况之一。从昨天11号和7号的对话来看，其实我倾向于11号是狼人，那么6号的武器就不是她自己的。在在场的人当中找一个狼人，我会选择10号，因为1号和7号昨晚我都见过，在我的视角里，他们有不在场证明。过。”

6号的精神状态怎么看都不像是能正常分析发言的，就在伊路米以为她会以沉默耗过整段发言时间的时候，她忽然说话了，“都到现在了，我觉得我应该把我知道的跟你们说一下。反正我怎么着也是一死，你们要是谁能活着出去，记得给我和8号报仇。我和8号一起进入的这个游戏，但其实8号在第一晚非常不对劲。可能是直觉吧，我说不上来，但是以我对8号的了解，她绝不会做出那样反常的举动，所以我一直在配合着她演戏，我以为她有什么想法，结果最后她还是死了。奇怪的不止这一点，你们应该还记得第二晚我说过我不知道为什么房间里出现针管，身上出现十字弓的吧？事实上我确实不知道。因为在我的印象中，我最后有意识时，时间是12点半，然后我醒来就是1点半，所有人都在大厅的时候，2号说从我的房间找到了针管，并且在我身上搜出了十字弓。我当时真的非常害怕，为什么我自己不知道他们搜过我的身，并且真的搜出了一把十字弓？这之中肯定有什么事情发生了，但是我确实没有这样的记忆。就这样吧，我能提供的信息就这么多了，我认出，过。”

到伊路米了，6号的发言给了他很多信息，甚至能帮助他完成大半部分的推理，但可惜，他不准备无私的分享给所有人，“6号说的信息量太大了，我现在一下子分析不出来什么。实事求是，6号认出，一张认出的牌肯定是民及民以下。我同意2号的说法，场上还有两神、两民和一狼。就算出掉一张民，在不暴露身份的情况下，狼也不一定能刀准民。在10号没有发言的情况下，我希望出6号，她自己已经放弃了。过。”

10号看起来很愤怒的样子，“我靠，我昨天晚上不知道为什么，昏迷了一晚，根本什么都没看见！怎么11号就死了？她不应该是最后一狼吗？我现在简直你们谁都不想相信！这种破游戏，还不如直接闪电给我霹一下来的爽快！6号说的那是什么发言？贴脸发言？我不认好吧！连是真是假都不知道，这么玄乎的事真的有吗？我投6，过。”

“所有玩家发言完毕，请各位准备投票。3，2，1——”

1号，6号，7号，10号投给6号。

2号投给10号。

“6号玩家获得4票，出局。还剩4人，游戏继续。”

“他妈的！没法玩了！这都不完，怎么可能赢？说吧，谁是第三方？现在你们赢了！”10号歇斯底里的吼道，完全无视了已经习惯的血腥场面。

2号看着伊路米和西索，绝望的摇摇头，“我就不应该选择相信你们，我甚至还用了我的解药。”

“因为我确实是预言家啊，你不相信我也没用。”伊路米直白的反驳。

“什么？所以你们俩就是情侣？真是瞎了我的狗眼……”10号好像比起输了游戏，更在意他们真实的关系，“然后你们俩又是真的，又是游戏中的？”

“不是真的。”

“嗯呢。”

伊路米和西索异口同声。伊路米讶异的冲西索挑眉，西索夸张的摆出受伤到擦眼泪的动作，像只被抛弃的小狗。是狐狸才对吧，伊路米翻白眼。

“天哪，那你们真的不知道我们为什么被关进这里吗？”10号脱口而出。

2号也停下上楼的脚步，回身加入了谈话，“他说的没错，既然这样，我想让我们死的明白一点。来交换已有的信息吧。”

四人又在桌边坐下，2号率先开口，“先从在来这里之前在做什么说起吧。你们应该都和我一样没有一个准确的记忆吧？”

10号立刻点头，“对，就跟失忆了似的，在昏迷前好像做的是特别平常的事，就和普通的一天感觉一样。”

“我也是。我的记忆其实停留在上班的时候，当时我们公司新转来了一个女经理。但我记不清她的容貌，只记得她把我叫到办公室谈话，谈话的内容除了业绩还有别的，似乎是和家庭、理想和升职有关。我最开始在这里醒过来的时候，最后的明确记忆就是这个了。”2号说完看向了其他人，似乎在说要情报互换。

还是10号接应了他，“如果是说来之前的印象的话，那我就只记得我家新搬来了个女邻居。来给我送了一点小礼品，当时聊了会天，但是内容都模糊了。哦对，”他突然瞪大眼睛，“那个女的长什么样，我也不记得！”

伊路米想到了自己的女委托人，“那我也有过类似的。我是一个杀手，”2号和10号有些震惊，一是因为这个职业，二是因为他光明正大的说出来，“我上一个委托人，应该就是你们说的看不清面目的女人。”伊路米看向西索，“西索呢？”

“嗯，我可能有过呢，又好像没有过呢……”伊路米就不应该奢望西索会听话的好好说实话，虽然他自己也没有全部说实话。

2号和10号干脆无视了西索，直接继续，“也就是我们所有人都和这个神秘的女人有某种联系？”

“我就提出一种可能性，有没有可能那个女人是14号？”伊路米突然插话。

## 4：第四夜

伊路米的话带起了一阵冷风，顺着他们的领子灌进衣服，唤起皮肤上的寒毛。大门适时的被风吹动，发出“喀啦”声，他们已经两个晚上没有去过洋楼外了。

10号甚至打了一个哆嗦。“我去，别说了，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。14号不是已经死了？就在第一天就死了？所以你在说我们之前唯一可能存在的联系已经断了？”

伊路米点头又摇头，“当时我们俩不在，所以我希望你们可以详细描述一下14号当时是怎么死的？”

2号皱眉，“我记得当时我们拿了身份牌，除了你们都来到了大厅。14号应该是第一个来的，没有人见到她从哪里出来。现在猜测的话，只能是13号房间了，离大厅最近。她当时情绪非常不稳定，把脸埋在胳膊里哭。8号在旁边安慰她。之后我记得12号问了一句怎么办，最好的办法是让狼人交牌，这样能保证更多的人活下去。当然这种幼稚的想法被无视了，但14号的状态更差了，我当时都几乎肯定她是狼人了。我相信别人应该也有这种想法。”

10号附和道，“对对对，她特别奇怪。12号那句话其实别人虽然不说，但是所有好人应该都会有类似的想法。14号的反应完全不像好人。”

“之后我记不清是谁了，可能是6号可能是11号，总之是一个女的，说与其在这里等着10点游戏开始，不如现在就进行第一步分析讨论。之后就是有人准备去叫你们的时候，14号突然冲到我这里，要抢我的身份牌。但我的身份牌已经被我销毁了其实，她却直取我的外套，好像认定了那里有身份牌一样。随后就是广播说她违反游戏规则，就和13号一样爆炸了。”

伊路米手指敲了敲桌子，“嗯，那你们之后有检查过13号房间吗？”

“检查过了，门一直锁着。这就是为什么我说她应该在13号房间里。”2号瞥了一眼幽暗的走廊，13号房间在距离大厅最近的角落，在这里都能隐约看到门上的号码牌。

西索突然起身走到13号房门口，试了试门把手，之后耸耸肩，“打不开。看你们这么好奇，就来试试。”他往走廊里望了望，“顺便说一句，我们所有人的房间都被挪到一层了呢，真是方便。”

2号看着伊路米，“你是不是有了什么想法？对于14号？”

“嗯，14号可能没死。”伊路米说，“你们想想，如果14号是我们所有人的唯一联系，那么显然她不会这么轻易的死，并且甚至有可能是幕后黑手之一才符合逻辑。”

10号唰的起立，“7号说的对，14号可能没死！你们还记不记得6号死前说的话？她说觉得8号第一天很奇怪！在结合2号刚才说的8号一直都在安慰14号，有没有可能14号伪装成了8号一直在我们之中？”

“想法不错，但是8号第一天就死了啊。”2号摇摇头。

伊路米却没立刻反驳。10号说的他没有想过。因为确认14号是念空间里的念产物，所以先入为主的认为就算14号假死，应该也会变成念武器之类的存在于游戏中。但不得不说10号确实说的有一定道理，甚至还能往更深了推理。

“唔……也对，8号第一天就死了啊……那14号岂不是也应该……”10号抓狂的揪了下头发。

“不一定。我觉得10号说的想法是对的。14号既然能假装一次死亡，那么显然就能假装第二次。所以她在第二天的时候，选择了伪装成另一个人加入游戏。”伊路米意味深长的看着2号。

2号思索片刻，张大了嘴巴，倒吸一口冷气，“6号！”

“什么？！6号？”10号左看看右看看，“你们在说第二晚的6号是14号假装的？”

西索不知什么时候已经从楼上回来了，听到这个有趣的推论，他终于施舍了一点注意力，“真是有趣的推理呢。那这么说，6号本来应该在第二晚死的？”

“可能6号原本就是被用来嫁祸的呢。”伊路米用手托着下巴，“她伪装成6号的原因就是要把十字弓和针管放在6号身上和房间里。这样也能解释是谁毒杀了3号。2号房间在13号隔壁，又在3号对面，14号的话，很容易从2号房间里偷走毒药杀死3号。当时还是真正的6号在和4号在三层。等到所有人都进入3号房间后，14号悄悄在大家注意力都在3号尸体上的时候，换掉了6号，并把十字弓和针管放在了应有的位置。”

“我操……”10号只能骂粗话了，“这他妈都能想到？”

“当然，这只是我的一个猜测。但事实上的情况我认为即使有偏差，也不会有太多。毕竟无法解释的事情太多了。”伊路米说。

2号又问，“那这一晚呢？刚才14号是否也变成了一个人加入了游戏？”

“是11号吧。”西索指了指11号的座位，“先去敲伊路房间的门，在他身上做了肯定能被射中的标记。11号昨晚是唯一一个和13号在一层的房间呢。”

2号想了想，无法反驳。10号也震惊的倒在椅背上，看着天花板消化信息。

“那13号呢？如果14号是假死，有没有可能13号也是？”10号问。

2号立刻否认，“不可能。房间只有13个，所以肯定有一个确实是为了让我们理解违反游戏规则会有什么样后果的‘外来者’。”

伊路米严肃的总结，“所以现在关于14号，我们知道她是和每个人都有关联的、甚至是我们到这里的原因。然后，我们知道在第一晚她伪装成8号加入游戏，第二晚伪装成6号，刚才的第三晚伪装成了11号。我们发现她应该只能伪装成女性，也就是大概率今晚不会出现捣乱。现在，我想知道这些被伪装的人，她们本人都去哪里了？”

“我也想知道！”10号咂咂嘴。

“这个我应该能解释呢。”西索说，“14号是唯一可以进13号房间的人吧？那她只要把那些人关进13号房间，就没人知道她们是假的了呢。”

“按照6号说的，她有一个小时失去了意识，很可能那时候就是在13号房间里。”伊路米认可了这个说法。

“等等，所以你们在说，现在13号房间里，其实……有个人？”10号搓了搓胳膊上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯，14号应该在里面吧。”虽然因为14号是念，所以估计只有在需要伪装的时候在出现吧。伊路米在心里补充，10号如临大敌的模样实在可笑。

“那今晚还怎么睡觉啊？”10号有些颓废。

“我们唯一能做的就是，在听到敲门声的时候，无论如何都不要开门。”伊路米说，“这样能降低被14号当成目标的可能性。”

 

其实也确实没有人会睡觉的。

西索和伊路米回到房间后，伊路米第一件事就是查看新的照片。他房间里的照片和之前西索给他的三张中一张相同，是两个背影在花园中奔跑的。他们也去了西索的新房间，床还塌在一边，书桌也是两半的状态，但抽屉里多了一张照片。和伊路米第一次见到的照片一样，是个小男孩在这栋洋楼的楼梯边被一个大人训斥的。

“看来2号和10号那里应该有新的线索。”伊路米说，“我们前一晚在2号房间里看到的照片是他们在院子里埋东西的。有重复，但不知道有多少重复。”

西索从背后把伊路米搂紧，把脸埋在伊路米的长发中。

“西索？”伊路米用胳膊碰了碰西索，“你今晚要杀人了。”

西索闷声笑了，“说的怎么这么视死如归呢。其实就算我早就开始杀人了，你也还是不会让别人把我推出去的吧？”

“因为把你推出去，我也会死。”伊路米冷漠的说。

“呜哇，我伤心了。”西索蹭了蹭伊路米的侧脸。

“如果你把下面那东西收回去再说这话，会稍微可信一点。”伊路米偏头，嘴唇轻轻碰碰西索的脸，“最后一天了，不知道会发生什么。来吧。”

西索眉毛和嘴角一起抬的高高的，“这么主动？”

“别废话。”伊路米开始扒西索的衣服。

不知是不是因为真的要到最后一天了，从刚才他们谈话时被风吹动的门开始，现在窗外乌云滚滚，狂风卷起的落叶飘在天上做最后的狂欢。

伊路米和西索一起下楼，发现冰箱里的食物只剩下了最后六盒。等到真的要结束了，反而有种不真实的感觉。

晚上7点，四个人再一次围在桌前，2号和10号的脸色很难看，无论谁死，赢家都是情侣，除非他们有信心能打得过西索和伊路米。

“哈哈，希望我们死的时候死相好看一点。要不你们来杀我？这样还能留个全尸。”10号试图活跃气氛，如果他的脸色不那么苍白的话，会更加可信。

伊路米却开口了，“在此之前，我想问你们最后一件事，你们房间内抽屉里的照片，都有看过吗？”

2号复杂的看了伊路米一眼，从衣服中拿出了一张递给伊路米，“知道你会问，这是新的。不打算告诉我们你想到了什么吗？”

伊路米发现这又是一张没见过的，上面有一个小男孩在树上，和树下一个捧着花的小女孩对视。他把其他的照片拿出来一一放在桌子上，按照照片中的年龄排序。

“啊，我见过这两张！”10号点出第三张（男孩女孩在院子里埋东西）和第四张（男孩被大人带走），“不过我房间里现在还有一张，是一个男人在院子里挖东西的。有什么联系吗？”

“把那张拿出来吧，这估计是一个系列，能连成一段记忆。”伊路米说。

“现在可以确定了，”伊路米看着桌上摊开的六张照片，“一共有六张，剩下的房间里放着的是相同的六张。”

“呵，那从一开始就不想让我们全部发现呢。”西索玩着手中重复的照片，让它们消失，打一个响指，又出现在伊路米的头发间。

2号仔细的来回看着，人物的面部都被蒙在雾中，“你们看到这些能想到什么吗？”

“完全想不到。”10号崩溃，“真的，动脑子的事情不适合我，我只会瞎猜。”

“那说说看你猜到了什么。”伊路米看着他。

“不是吧，真让我说啊？”10号有些尴尬，“那我就说了，你们别笑话我。按照正常的走向，不是应该这些照片是离开这里的钥匙什么的……吗？啊，集齐六张照片召唤幕后黑手——之类的……”

伊路米一脸认真的模样让10号脸红，看看2号发现对方竟然也满脸严肃，所以他说的其实是非常有可能发生的情况吗？明明很明显就是瞎做梦的啊！

“我觉得你说的真的有可能。”伊路米重复了一下10号的心理活动，吓了他一跳，“不过很可惜，现在我们没有验证方法了。没有其他人，我们无法进入他们的房间，也就无法确定这几张照片是否真的是全部。”

2号出言讽刺，“说白了就是，让我和10号等死，你们俩洗白白，最后还能来一炮，之后准备出去呗？”说完，他扬长而去，把自己关进了房间里。

10号目瞪口呆，“他这是怎么了，不都认命了吗？反正我是认命了，就求你们杀了我留个全尸，挺好的。反正我打不过你们，打了没准连全尸都拿不到。”说完他小声补充，“杀手什么的听起来就像可以手撕活人一样……”

“不会哦。”伊路米还是认真的反驳，“手撕活人太费力气，并且容易引起注意，一般情况下没人会这样做的。”

“……”10号沉默一会，“大哥……我在开玩笑……”

“哦。”伊路米点点头，“那我也在开玩笑。”

10号反应了一会伊路米的意思，然后一脸惊恐的逃出了大厅。

“我看起来不像是开玩笑的吗？”伊路米疑惑的问西索。

西索正在狂笑，“伊路你真的不是故意的吗？”

 

12点的钟声只是游戏结束的倒计时了。

西索拿着他的十字弓和伊路米出门，在走廊里遇到了2号和10号。10号视死如归的张开双臂，像是在对西索说“来吧，杀了我吧”。

2号倒是没有10号那么夸张的反应，一直都平静的盯着西索拿武器的手，似乎在找准时机一击取胜。西索的手指因为这种眼神而兴奋的动了动，伊路米立刻偏头看西索，眼神警告。  
西索瘪了瘪嘴。刚才出门前伊路米对西索说未免夜长梦多，要尽快的处理掉2号或者10号，10号优先。伊路米甚至多解释了几句关于这么做的原因——2号说的话很奇怪，所以如果又有一位玩家被14号代替的话，那么应该会是2号。在不确定14号没有参与今晚的游戏之前，最好不要动他。虽然违背伊路米的话杀死2号让伊路米生气也很好玩，但西索权衡一下，觉得留着2号给他一个翻盘的机会更加有趣，并且如果伊路再愤怒到出手的话，他可能就要光着离开这里了，怎么想都应该顺着伊路比较好。

说实话，伊路米刚才的理论让西索非常意外。他说最开始他们两人都觉得14号很奇怪，可能是因为14号是念兽。之前讨论出14号每晚都会伪装成一个人参加游戏的结论，其实也都能够引出这个推论。既然幕后黑手有能力制造出这个空间，那么他一定也会有能力制造出一个可以随意改变容貌的念兽。14号无疑非常符合要求，并且这可以解释所有的尸体都消失了——化为念气被14号吸收。

“关于那些照片和幕后黑手的事，10号说的也是对的。”伊路米还点出，“我相信你在第一晚也着重观察了灌木丛，丘比特雕塑的箭所指的方向，有一片不自然的空地，是刻意留出来的。如果照片和14号都是由念制造的话，他们很可能会能够填补那一片的空缺，当这个空间变得完整之后，应该就有足够的能量把我们传送出去了。”

“但我不确定念兽有没有自主意识。”伊路米最后说，“虽然听起来很怪，但我有种这里的念兽14号可以脱离主体独立的感觉，因为这个空间能够控制人的意识，那么很有可能念兽也被强行加入了意识。”

伊路米警告西索，如果这个推论成立，那么很可能在第四晚这个念兽也会出手搅乱，因为他们不会想要消亡的。念兽不可能被念武器杀死，只要主人还活着，可以无限重置。这就是伊路米担心的点，他们所处的地位太被动了。

虽然西索觉得如果这个黑幕这么有闲情逸致的造出这么个东西折磨玩家，还不如亲自下阵，但迄今为止，伊路米的这个说法可以说解决了所有疑问点，他不得不按照这条路走。嗯，如果有幸能看到伊路米为他引以为傲的推理被推翻也是值得纪念的呢。

想到这，西索没再犹豫，射中了10号。10号有些惊讶的摸了摸胸口被射中的地方，“啧，没什么感觉啊，一点都不疼。”

西索看看手上的十字弓，按照伊路米所说的话，念制的武器可以用来填补这个空间，那是不是应该好好对它？西索果断从中折断，扔到一旁，还踩了两脚。伊路米抽了抽鼻子，有的时候真觉得西索挺幼稚的。

“怎么没公布游戏结束？难道我们还要等到2点吗？”10号竟然有点委屈的看着天花板，“苍天啊！我不想等死，我想立刻死啊！”

“那不如在时间到之前，再来分享一下至今知道的信息？”2号说着带头走向大厅。

10号在后面小声嘀咕，“谁原意在现在和两个胜者分享讯息啊……”

伊路米也摇头，“不用。你们帮助我们的已经很多了，我们已经了解局势了。多谢啊。”

虽然西索知道这时伊路米应该是真心的感谢，但他说的话总能让人误会并有吸引仇恨的能力，西索暗中翻了个白眼，倚在墙壁看着伊路米沉思，大概是在考虑14号没有动作的原因吧。  
2号又从大厅回来了，手中拿着被西索断成两截的十字弓。伊路米立刻做出想要攻击的姿态，西索也眯起眼睛，目光从13号的房门上移动到2号的身上。刚才那么一会儿的功夫，就已经被调换了吗？

事实上是他们想多了。2号只是把十字弓捡回来检查了一下构造而已，“具现化系的能力。”他看完之后说，“但不止一个人在操控的感觉。”

伊路米在内心赞同，但没有直说。西索冲他扬起眉毛，心照不宣。

很显然，具现化系和特质系大概是这个空间的基准。他们的敌人不止一人，一个能够创造出念空间，一个能够神不知鬼不觉的控制思想。西索和伊路米一早就知道，只是不想告诉2号和10号。

接下来直到2点的这段时间，四个人不约而同的留在走廊上，2号自言自语的分析着什么，10号在做死前最后的祷告，说了一堆关于亲人爱人的愿望，听来听去无非是为没谈一场惊天动地的恋爱而后悔。西索和伊路米在轮流监视二人的同时，各自上楼查看了其他上锁的房间。

伊路米说上锁的原因还有可能是为了节省念力，毕竟打不开的房间不需要制造里面的布景。西索竟然觉得这个伊路米风格十足的猜测很有道理，尤其在这个空间里关着两个出去就想杀人的疯子的情况下。

然后他们又去检查了大厅的水晶吊灯，那个一开始西索就感叹精致的物品。在灯光减少后，果然相应的隐藏在阴影中的细节被刻画的粗糙了许多，甚至包括厨房的食物、大厅的椅子，全都在暗示着念力的节省。也难怪伊路米说14号会很有可能变成男性。

不过很幸运，直到2点，都没有什么意外发生。

10号软绵绵的倒在了走廊的地毯上，还带着笑，大概是死的最安详的一个人了吧。

2号望着10号尸体许久，看着自己手中的十字弓消失，沉默的进了他的房间。

还有一个白天的投票环节，游戏就要结束了。

 

可是伊路米并没有要结束了的感觉。

“为什么14号没有出手？”他们进屋之后，伊路米不解。

西索倒是无所谓，“这样不是很好嘛。伊路，你要承认自己的失算呢。”他把伊路米按在墙上，细致轻柔的碰了碰伊路米的嘴唇。

他们很少吻的这样轻而循序渐进。他们总是把接吻当成一种战斗前的热身，需要让血液沸腾。而此时伊路米觉得应该像别人口中描述过的微风拂面，他几乎没有体会过。但不得不说他很享受这种感觉。

“西索，”伊路米总是擅于煞风景，“我们……还是应该……”他隐忍着喘息声，“仔细想一下……”

鉴于西索这次温柔的不像话，伊路米也没绷住多少理智，就和西索一起跌入了云端，云朵还带着一股棉花糖的甜味，是奇犽爱吃的，伊路米也爱。

伊路米这次还是做了梦。梦中只剩下了最后一个人影，伊路米直觉那是西索。他和西索是最后剩下的两个人，在这片埋藏着无数尸体的宅子中，站在相反的两个方向。但没有最后的结局。没有看到任何一人的死亡，却也没有梦到任何一人离开。难道在影射他们是获胜方？伊路米其实不相信。

只是伊路米醒过来的第一件事还是回想西索突然变性的缘由，那看起来可怕的像要进行生死离别一样，让他不得不在意。

西索本人倒是恢复了以往的模样，从态度和行为上看不出半点不同，但伊路米就是觉得不对劲。这个不对劲在投票的时候被最大化了。

2号根本没有出现。

伊路米隔着圆桌望向西索，寻求解释。

西索玩着指甲，“我昨晚把他杀了。”他的语气让伊路米愤怒，“伊路，你说的没错，2号不对劲。在你昨晚上楼的时候，我被那把坏了的十字弓射中了。”

伊路米愣住，为什么昨天没有听到动静？

“2号当时在我身后，躲过去了，但我应该像你一样被瞄准了。”西索的声音没了那种随时自带波浪线的特效。

“为什么不告诉我？”伊路米觉得自己的声音是从外面传来的，“以及你为什么没有因为杀死2号违反规则而死亡。”

西索沉默半晌，看着伊路米的眼睛只能用冒绿光来形容，“因为我收获了另一个规则。如果今天投票的时候，能和2号一起投给你，则算我赢。”

“啊。”伊路米没什么反应，“然后你才去杀了2号。”

“对，你要死也必须死在我的手中。”西索说的直白，他的目光也很直白，伊路米不怀疑在待会的投票倒计时结束后，西索会举出“7”的手势。

“好。那如果我投你呢。”伊路米疑惑。

“投给对方，平票双死。”西索一脸我猜到你会问的表情，但还是没有露出笑容。

伊路米很快接受了这个说辞，“我会投给你的哦。”

“嗯，我知道呢。”西索终于笑了，看起来没了之前的沉重感，“最终还是迎来了我刚开始说的结局，你说呢伊路？从最开始就玩的尽兴一点不是更好嘛。”

“我不同意。”伊路米面无波动，“如果我们从最开始就按照你说的来做，最终不会只剩下我们两个人的。西索也不愿意看到那种情况吧，双死是因为别人。”

西索似乎是在认真思考，但他的眼睛只是研究伊路米，像是初见的时候远远的欣赏流畅的杀人动作一样，“你说的没错。如果可以我也不想用这种方式杀死你呢。”

“可惜。”伊路米移开目光看着时钟，秒针走的很急，在催促着分针和它一起在“12”上集合。

“检测到2位玩家。昨晚死亡的是2号、10号。请从最小号死者右手边开始发言。现在，请7号玩家开始发言。”

伊路米没有让这段时间白费，“西索刚才说的，昨晚2号在从大厅回来后应该变成了14号。她身为念兽可以随意修补已经破坏的十字弓，然后向西索发射了念箭。这些都说得通。但是我有一些疑问，如果西索明知道那个2号是14号假扮的，为什么还要杀死2号。之后西索应该没有像其他人一样在被篡改的记忆中见过14号吧，所以在我们讨论的时候选择转身离去。那西索知道自己为什么来这里吗？啊，最后还有，照片和14号都是出去的关键，就在我之前说的那个方位。过。”

“伊路，你听没听说过一个说法，丘比特可以射出两种箭。一种是真爱之箭，让你爱上睁眼看到的第一人。一种是抗拒之箭，让你厌恶睁眼看到的第一人。”西索先说了一句毫不相干的话，伊路米歪头认真听，“昨晚的2号是真的2号，他是这个游戏里第二个念兽。他一开始身份是女巫其实已经内定了呢，除念不是谁都可以在这片地方使用的。2号说他只接受了一个命令，‘救第一个找他要解药的人’。其余的如你所说，他被制造出了思维。很明显是特质系的手笔呢。所以具现化系的黑幕有个同党，是特质系的。2号陈述的原因是，我们故意牺牲了5号丘比特，所以要接受惩罚。关于我们在这里的原因，我确实第三晚就知道了，可是我觉得不让你知道比较好呢。嗯，还有你说的14号，昨晚顺便把她埋了，在你说的方位，和照片一起。一口气杀了两只念兽，却碰不到他们的主人，真遗憾呢。”西索还是笑眯眯的，他决定的事从来都无法改变，他没有说总结语，让十分钟的后半段拖的格外漫长。

西索和伊路米对视，都从对方的眼睛里读出了不少东西，也有很多读不懂的。他们都以为最好的结局确实是死在对方手中，但还是都看到了挣扎，为了那种可笑的、不该存在于二人中间的感情。他们都认为对方会毫不犹豫的互相投票，但又不甘真的被这个该死的黑幕玩弄。

只是没有选择而已，谁都没有伟大到牺牲自己拯救对方。

“所有玩家发言完毕，请各位准备投票，3，2，1——”

1号投给1号。

7号投给7号。

“1号玩家获得1票，7号玩家获得1票，二位玩家平票。游戏结束，第三方获胜。”

## 5：游戏结束

 

“我还有一个问题，”伊路米终于忍受不住这种游戏获胜还梗在心头的钝痛感，“西索刚才提到的念箭......”

“还在哦。”西索起身，“走吧。”

“啊。”伊路米直觉应该说点什么，发了一个音节就卡住了。他不适合说安慰的话，说出来大概也是些“对西索来说没关系”之类的。

所幸在机械音宣布了游戏结束之后，原本属于伊路米的记忆终于回归原位。所有关于14号的记忆都是伪造的，伊路米没有过类似的委托人。而跟他说工作前需要得到猎人执照的是一位年过五十的男性，他们的交谈中也从未出现过不合时宜的介绍人。事实上，伊路米得到委托的渠道是通过他的父亲。家里其他人都对猎人执照没什么兴趣，西索又刚好来问伊路米要不要一起考一个玩玩，伊路米就答应了。现在看来是一个失误。

达到最后一关的考生一共有12位。2号、14号是他们之中的“外人”，13号反而只是一个蠢的无可救药的玩家。合格者最终只剩下了西索和伊路米两人，西索还带着2号最后留下的念箭，而伊路米不知道他们现在身处何处。怎么想来参加这次猎人考试都是一个天大的失误，悲剧的遇上了史上最精神病的最终试验的考官。

对于合格者来说，一成不变的景色也太不友好了。西索和伊路米站在洋楼外，面对的除去未被乌云遮掩的蓝天还是同样的庄园，花圃、树林、铁栅栏。身后的洋楼倒是在他们踏出后的一秒，变得和庄园一样破旧衰败，外面的砖墙有不少碎痕，颜色也从曾经古朴的暗红变成了灰黑，至少十多年没有人收拾过了。

铁栅栏已经生锈，间隔的石柱上的雕塑被腐蚀的看不清原本的外形，总之不会有人特意雕出四个狼人的石雕的，审美如此不堪。

西索和伊路米打开铁门，它发出了刺耳的哀鸣，惊扰了这片沉睡庄园的清静，几只乌鸦带着嘴角不知什么动物的血扑扇着翅膀，掠过西索和伊路米的头顶表示抗议，然后又在伊路米周身环绕的气的威胁下委屈的离开，带着“啊”“啊”的道歉。比起之前游戏进行的豪华布景，似乎这里更像为恐怖逃生片准备的场地。

庄园的外面还是荒地，稀疏的枯树和暗黄的草根，还有石块散落在地上，看形状似乎有从石雕上滚落的部位。这里经历过一场非自然的毁坏。

“伊路，”西索把一块石头踢远，“猎人测试还没有结束哦。”

伊路米盯着他，西索也回视。

西索在说，他不想让测试结束。他想刺杀考官，然后失去资格。伊路米知道自己应该反对。都走到这一步了，伊路米心底肯定不想浪费这次机会，不然还要等到明年。但伊路米什么都没说，甚至还点了点头。真见鬼。

西索脸变得很快，几乎在伊路米只做出轻微的动作时就露出笑，“让人意外呢。”

考官罗尼和布萨姆就在飞船旁站着，等待他们“选”出来的合格者。

西索和伊路米身上的各种痕迹被西索用“轻薄的假相”盖住了，看起来没受折磨、完好无损的出现在敌人面前总是能占据先机的。

从外表上看，罗尼带着金丝眼镜，一副从显赫家族出来的贵族模样，他肯定是特质系的。布萨姆有点像游戏中的4号，透着一股令人作呕的颓废，制造并维持五天的考试场地抽走了他的大部分精力吧。

尼特罗会长并没有出席，西索有点失望。

“祝贺你们。”罗尼友好的伸出右手。

伊路米没理会，西索更不用说了。

“先道歉。最后一晚我和我的一个念兽失去了联系，如果对你们造成了什么伤害，并不是我的本意。”布萨姆澄清。

西索露出一个不带温度的笑，“嗯，最后什么也没发生呢。”他指缝间出现一张小丑牌，之后换成了黑桃尖。

罗尼推了一下眼镜，“我们之前全程在观看测试，你们的综合能力很强。”

伊路米皱眉。总觉得他说“全程”是在强调什么。西索显然也这么认为，因为伊路米感受到他的气变得更有攻击性了。

“谢谢。”伊路米反击，“可是你们的能力不怎么强。”

话音刚落，西索就径直冲向罗尼。罗尼的反应也很快，他的能力是控制心神，西索落下的攻击落在了一颗原本不应出现在那里的树上。

“速度很快呀。”西索转身看到罗尼和布萨姆站在他身后。

“西索。”伊路米在飞船上冲西索喊，“他们应该在飞船里哦。那两人是具现化的。”

“真是无聊呢。”对于这种不肯正面战斗的人，西索平时提不起兴趣的。

“如果这样，很难找到他们的真身。”西索上飞船后，那两个具现化出来的人影消失了。

“嗯……”伊路米歪着头，“有趣吗？”

西索挑眉，“我很好奇，在你心中我到底是个什么形象？”

伊路米还真的仔细考量了一下，最后耸耸肩答非所问，“他们看起来符合你的审美标准。”

“我的审美标准这么差就不会看上你了呢，伊路。”

伊路米对于把自己和那两个精神病相提并论而露出嫌弃。

他们在飞船里看了一圈，没有找到罗尼和布萨姆的身影。飞船的外面贴着猎人协会的标志，里面也是，但除了那两个具现化出来的幻觉，没有任何和协会搭边的物品。

“西索，”伊路米和西索在餐厅坐下，哦，这里连酒保都没有，倒是有酒柜，伊路米拿了一瓶波本，“我建议你把你隐瞒的都说出来，我再决定帮不帮你。”

西索接过伊路米递来的杯子，抿了一口，“然后还要收钱是吗？”

伊路米点头，“当然。”

“2号的念箭是死后念。”西索坦白，“那两个考官应该意识到了。所以才会提前躲开。”

“所以这里确实应该是带我们离开的飞船，只是里面的人都被清空了？”伊路米问。

“喂喂，这我就不知道了呢。”西索摊摊手。

“好吧。”伊路米又说，“那2号到底是什么人？”

“被两个考官杀死的可怜人。”西索说话的语气一点都不同情，“做成了傀儡但保留着死后念——现在在我身上——杀了那两个人之后就会自动除念。”

“啊，麻烦了。”伊路米又到了一杯酒，“死后念非本人除不了呢。有时限吗？”

“那倒是没有……不过伊路不觉得总有个定时炸弹在心脏旁边有点可怕吗？”

“你们的契约是什么？”伊路米意识到了另外一个问题。

“投票投你呀。”西索笑起来，“好了好了开玩笑。就把他们杀死、没有他们的念波动了就好呢，没有别的契约。”

伊路米看着西索，“所以你又是骗人的。那个根本不算定时炸弹吧。”

“嗯哼。”西索没再说话，把杯子里的酒喝完，意识到伊路米还在看他等解释，无奈道，“契约是如果你在我之前死，我就会死。行了吧？”

西索看到伊路米的表情就知道他不相信。那就没办法了，西索得逞的笑，他说的可是真话，而且是在游戏结束之后才得到的这个内容。也就是说如果当初他真的投票投给了伊路米，而伊路米弃票或者投给自己，西索还是会死。2号才是那个丘比特吧，西索腹诽。

“关于找那两人，”伊路米转移话题，“你有什么方法吗？”

“完全没有呢。揍敌客没有什么渠道？”西索喝了两杯酒，懒洋洋的半躺在座椅上，一点都不着急。

伊路米把手放进兜里，才发现没有手机，“回去之后问问靡稽，应该有。啊，对了，事后给我两千万。提前给我也行。我先去开飞船。”

伊路连这个都会呀。西索的目光追随着他到拐角消失。

 

伊路米直接把带着猎人协会标志的飞船开到了枯枯戮山前，西索吹了个口哨。

如果不算偷偷跟着伊路米进去或者跟着观光团来的几次，这是西索第一次来枯枯戮山，更是第一次被邀请进入揍敌客宅。

走廊里点着惨白色的灯，而且到处看着都一样，像个迷宫，如果没有伊路米在前面嗖嗖的带路，西索估计会绕晕，然后见到什么揍敌客家的长辈就不好了。他还没做心理准备呢。

伊路米把西索丢进了一个房间，“先洗澡，换衣服。然后跟我去见父亲。”

“什么——”西索的话被伊路米关在了门内。

想什么来什么，传说中的心想事成？西索叹着气把衣服和“轻薄的假相”褪下，伊路米又开门进来，手中拿着一套小丑装。西索惊讶的挑眉，伊路米没说话，抿着嘴把衣服扔床上就转身走了。

等两个人梳妆打扮完，带着相同的沐浴露清香（伊路米的洗发水味比较重），一起进了席巴·揍敌客的书房。

西索的正经乖宝宝模样并没有派上用场，伊路米真的只是向父亲汇报一下行踪和接下来的工作，西索荣升成了委托人，然后和席巴握了下手，就被带出书房，据伊路米说要去找靡稽。  
关于二弟靡稽，西索听伊路米提起过很多次，不过没有奇犽多。大概知道他比伊路米小三岁，是一个天天宅在家里用微型炸弹远程刺杀的小杀手，精通任何电子技术。他在伊路米给的全家福中见过，没什么深刻的印象，就记着很......壮硕，有两个伊路米大。

现实比记忆中还壮观。他们到的时候靡稽正在吃薯片，“咔嚓”声和打字声交错，键盘上都盖着一层油光，在荧幕的微光下发亮。

“靡稽，五十万，帮我查个东西。”伊路米开门见山，“第286次猎人测试最终场的地点。”

“哦大哥！好的没问题。”靡稽把窗口最小，然后噼里啪啦的开始打字。

半晌他眯起眼睛，盯着屏幕说，“最终场说是在一个叫科斯特姆岛的地方，但结果已经出来了，无人通过。这真奇怪，猎人测试还没有一年连合格者都没有的情况发生。”

西索和伊路米对视一眼，伊路米接着问，“那查一下最终场的考官的资料。”

“罗尼和布萨姆......”靡稽自言自语，“有了！是十五年的搭档，通过278次猎人测试，现是三星赏金猎人。在此之前，曾经在埃珍大陆因贩卖人口被通缉，但一直未被抓获。手机号是这

个......啊五天之前确实出现在了科斯特姆岛，我看看之后呢......嗯？这之后的消息就没了，凭空失踪，被人抹除了痕迹一样。”

“能定位出他们最后一次消失的位置吗？应该在今天或者昨天。”伊路米前倾一点仔细看着屏幕，西索在角落里打了个哈欠。

“最近的一次......是这个！14个小时前，在尤斑出现过！离这里大概五个小时的飞艇。大哥，要不要把具体定位发给你？”

伊路米摸着下巴思考了一下，“好，那就这样。”

“你确定这也是他们现在的位置？”西索跟上。

“他们消耗的念很多，到尤斑之后的14小时完全不和外界联络，很可能是在休息，并且换了手机。尤斑是一个小城市，认识猎人协会的人也少，他们大概是很自信没人会找到他们吧。”

伊路米扔给西索两副扑克牌，然后开始在自己脸上扎圆头钉，他的脸在每多一颗的时候就会产生外形的变化，偶尔还会让五官显得歪七扭八，等他停下动作的时候，伊路米已经不能叫做伊路米了，一点都看不出之前容貌精致的模样，反而像是个失败的喜剧演员，因为他的嘴角被强行带上了僵硬的弧度。

“为了防止他们再次逃跑，我建议西索也适当伪装一下。”伊路米的嗓音没了那种清亮，变成一种像是用空气发出的特效音，“叫我集塔喇苦。”

“哇......”出于好奇，西索抬手想摘下一颗钉子，立刻被伊路米，不对，集塔喇苦制止。

 

飞艇随着夜幕一起到达尤斑。刚才靡稽传来的更加具体一点的位置，能够锁定在两个街区内。是罗尼联系猎人协会的电话消息，靡稽也贴心的把内容转到了伊路米的手机上。

“猎人协会承认了这次没有合格者的说法。”伊路米给西索转述，“他们认为无非明年会多一点新人，这好像不是很罕见。”

“意料之中呢。”西索把头放在伊路米的肩膀上跟他一起看着手机，西索和现在变成集塔喇苦的伊路米比起来矮了不少，“这两个街区里有酒店一类的吗？”

“只有一个，从那里开始吧。”伊路米点了点地图上的一小片。

伊路米控制了一个酒店的工作人员，帮他们查到了昨天的入住名单。猎人执照如传闻般的好用，不仅优惠，而且能够住最上等的总统套房。

伊路米询问到罗尼刚才叫了客房服务后，把工作人员的尸体扔进了杂物间的垃圾桶里，把袋子封上确保短时间内没有人发现。

西索蹲在一旁看着他处理现场，“谁去当服务生？”

“我去吧，西索目标太明显。”伊路米把针拆下来，刚才在所有人心中留下了深刻印象的怪人被取代，完美的掩人耳目。

“原来你早就是这个准备呢。”西索笑起来，“那我去隔壁开个房，完事儿后好好庆祝一下。”西索的嘴唇滑过伊路米的脸颊，发尖蹭着伊路米的鼻子痒痒的。

晚上10点，伊路米推着餐车走出电梯，摁下了罗尼和布萨姆的门铃，游戏开始。

“您好，您的鸡蛋汁煎鲱鱼和奶油火腿豌豆到了。”

房间里传来了走路声，伊路米手中握着三根圆头钉，双眼死死盯着门把手，在它即将被压到底的时候，伊路米隔着餐车布向前甩出钉子，分别落在来者的腹部和双膝上。

趁罗尼因骨骼改变而被迫蜷缩在地上，伊路米把餐车卡着他的身体推进了房间，锁上身后的门，西索刚好从卧室的窗户进来，直取正在桌边的布萨姆。

西索把扑克牌竖在布萨姆的喉咙间，示意他到客厅去。客厅里伊路米在罗尼的后颈插了一根圆钉，罗尼浑身僵硬的倒在地上，金丝眼镜被遗落在门边，镜片破碎。

“有什么要问的吗？”伊路米眨眨眼，手中抓着罗尼的钱包，他不懂西索把布萨姆带出来的原因，如果刚才没听到卧室的开门声罗尼就已经是一具尸体了。

“嗯，有点儿呢。”西索笑眯眯的看着布萨姆的双腿打颤，“2号玩家，我很好奇你们对他做了什么呢。”

“你、你先冷静。有话好好说，我不会再跑了。”布萨姆耳边留下冷汗，吞咽口水的声音格外明显，“2号是之前在卡丁国认识的同僚，他以前给我们提供情报，算是合作关系。但是突然有一次联系不上他了，第二天就遭到了通缉。我和罗尼被迫逃离。成为猎人就是想找到2号本人。”

“哦？也就是说你们现在还没找到？”西索眯起眼睛。

“没、没有啊。哪有那么容易，他的真是身份和名字我们都不知道。”布萨姆有些站不住了，“狼人游戏中你们见到的2号是我找的替代品，因为他们长得很像。用他的身体能用最少的念制造出最相近的人。”

这下连伊路米都抬起了头，用不带情绪的纯黑色眼睛盯着布萨姆。西索把扑克牌离的进了点，血珠冒了出来顺着脖颈流下。

“我我我真的不知道真正的2号在哪里，用他的脸只是想借这个机会找找看有没有认识人，然后能力还不错的可以联手。结果就你们两个出来了，还、还识破了所有的计划。真的，没有别的隐瞒了。”

“啊，是嘛。”西索毫不留情的在布萨姆的脖子上留下了半圈划痕，动脉中汩汩冒出的血很快带走了他的生命。

“念消失了？”伊路米歪着头看了看西索，他也用一枚圆钉解决了罗尼。

“消失是消失了，可是还是感觉很不爽呢。”

伊路米能看出来。西索周身的气甚至比他们杀完人之前还要浓烈，他对布萨姆口中的真“2号”不是一般的感兴趣。不过那些都和伊路米没有什么关系了。

“在去追捕你的新猎物之前，记得把钱打到我的卡上。”

“诶伊路，等一下嘛。不打算来共度春宵吗？”西索扭着腰贴到伊路米背后，暗示性的顶了顶胯。

“在那之前，”伊路米回身勾住西索的脖子，“我突然想起一直忘记问你当初对5号丘比特说了什么，让她一直那么言听计从。”

西索惊讶于伊路米的反射弧，低声笑了，“真的想知道我说了什么？”西索用鼻尖碰了碰伊路米的，呼吸交缠。

“我说，我们的关系怎么能用情侣这么俗的词描述呢。”

伊路米看着西索的眼睛，里面闪烁着的光化成热流灌满了伊路米的全身，他被蛊惑一般顺着西索的动作跨坐在他身上，让两人完全严丝合缝。

“不过，如果你不介意的话，我很乐意给我们的关系冠上这个名词。”

 

-END-


End file.
